Conflict of the Dragon
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: An agreement with Death to keep the world from falling into chaos. That is what brought Dominic to this dimension but chaos always seems to find her as she finds herself pulled into the conflict of the mutants and is pulled in multiple directions from her responsibility to the magic community and her new friendship to the mutants.
1. Call to Action

"What is that?" Dominic said looking up from her book. "Someone calling to me. But how?"

They weren't using one of her scales and she didn't know of any other way to summon her from across dimensions. Her curiosity peaked and she decided to investigate. Dominic focused moving her hand slowly in an upward direction. The shadows rose up and formed a mass blacker than the night sky. She formed it into her likeness and touched it to infuse her will. Her shadow doppelganger smiled at her.

"You got this?" Dominic asked.

Her doppelganger sat down and picked up the book Dominic had been reading.

"Of course." The doppelganger said opening the book.

Dominic sighed and extended her black claws. They began to glow. She slashed the air seeming to catch nothing at first. The ends became invisible as they pieced the veil creating an opening big enough for to pass through. The edges of the tear glowed light blue.

"Don't have too much fun" the doppelganger joked not looking up from the book. Dominic smiled and stepped through.

It was night. She ended up in a forest somewhere. There didn't seem to be anyone around.

"Hello?" she called. Dominic gasped. She felt Her stirring within. "No! No! No! NO!" Dominic screamed dropping to her knees.

An image flashed before her, The red horseman, War's, red eyes glowing from behind the sealed bars that kept her locked away inside of Dominic.

"You have been quite for so long! Why now?" Dominic demanded.

A heavy mist had begun to surround her. War did not answer but began to slam against the bars, her power seeping through and reaching towards her. Dominic pushed back with her own knowing what War was trying to do. Dominic kept flashing between the real world and what was happening inside of her. A ghostly woman cloaked in black approached. She had a look of sadness on her face.

"Be still War." the woman said.

She had a smooth silky voice. War stopped and her energy withdrew back behind the bars but she did not go back into her dormant state. She just stood there at attention intently staring at the woman.

"I mean you no harm" the woman said.

Dominic pushed herself to her feet. She hadn't realized that she was glowing. Her own purple energy surrounded her moving like fire over her skin. She took a few deep breaths and it disappeared.

"Who are you" Dominic asked, her voice ragged from the effort she had just made.

Now that she was no longer fighting War she took in The woman's features. She had long black hair that rested on her shoulders. She wore a long black dress that covered everything except her hands and her neck. She also wore a black cloak. Her skin was extremely pale and she was semitransparent making Dominic think she might be a ghost. There were black markings on her face and she had pale eyes with no pupils.

"I am Death" She said.

"You're a horseman?" Dominic asked.

"Yes my sister" Death said.

"Sister?" Dominic asked very confused.

"Yes we are sister horseman." Death replied.

Dominic closed her eyes and sighed. She knew what Death wanted.

"You weren't trying to summon me. You were trying to summon War. I'm assuming to help start the apocalypse" Dominic said as calmly as she could. She really did not want to anger Death.

"No my sister. I need you help control war here." Death said.

"What do you mean" Dominic asked.

"Without the horseman pestilence, famine war and even death would go unchecked. The apocalypse is not our only responsibility. Until that time comes we must act as regulators to keep things in balance." Death explained.

"What happened to this dimensions War? Dominic asked.

"There was an accident. You see he was a soldier and he hit an IED. The damage to his body was extensive and he could not be saved and without a body War disappeared. It will be a few years before someone suitable can be found to replace him."

Dominic understood. Her heart had stopped once and she learned the hard way having her soul forced back into body. The carnage that War had caused the few minutes she was gone. The pain of the wound that had killed her being forcefully healed. At that moment she knew she would never be able to die as long as War was sealed inside of her. It was a small price to pay to keep someone else from suffering the same fate.

"What do I have to do?" Dominic asked.

"Nothing you just have to be here in this dimension until its War reappears.

"I can manage that" she said feeling somewhat relieved.

Death smiled. "I have something for you." In the future you may need to get into contact with me or I you and I can tell you do not wish to use War's powers if it can be avoided. Take this" Death said handing her a gold coin. It was ice cold to the touch.

"What's this?" Dominic asked turning the coin over in her hand. _Mors vocat_ was engraved on it.

"Payment for the ferryman. Take it to any body of water toss it in and say the words navita tribue itiner. The ferryman will grant you passage to the spirit world of which I reside." Death said.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just appear to me like you are now?" Dominic asked.

"I am unable to walk in the land of the living except in the direst circumstances."

Dominic now understood why she appeared transparent. Dominic nodded putting the coin in her pocket.

"Sister if you ever need to talk I'm here" Death said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Dominic said. Death faded away and the mist disappeared.

"Ok now where the heck am I" Dominic thought to herself. She walked for a bit until she came to a town. "Bayville" she read on the sign.

She would have to figure out what to do in the morning. Dominic headed to the safety of the forest cover. She hadn't gotten very far when she felt eyes on her and someone rushed her. He shoved her against a tree. Dominic gazed into the red eyes of a very angry vampire.

"Where's the rest of your pack little wolf" he growled.

"Who you calling wolf?" Dominic demanded kicking him off of her and flashing her purple eyes at him. He took a few steps back hissing as he realized what she was. Out of nowhere a massive brown wolf, a werewolf, leapt forward. His growls signaled his intent. Two more vampires and three more werewolves appeared. The two younger wolves were both red and the female was black.

"Get out of our territory!" The female growled.

Surprisingly the vampire understood her wolf speech. "It's not your territory anymore!" he replied.

"Oh great" Dominic thought. She had walked right in the middle of a territorial dispute. "Alright that's enough!" Dominic called out stepping in between the two groups. "This doesn't have to end in bloodshed."She turned to the vampires. "Now this is wolf territory. I ask that you respect that and please leave."

One of the new vampires stepped forward. "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

These vampires were not going to leave easily and the wolves knew it. They began to growl menacingly but Dominic brought the attention back to her when she shifted into her dragon form. Her purple scales and long blonde hair sparkled in the moonlight.

"That answer your question?" she asked the vampire.

"Draconidaes." The vampire hissed. The other two joined in but all stopped when they saw what was hanging around her neck. A necklace with a gold chain made to resemble scales and a charm of three circles hung vertically made of fire copper. Everyone in the magical community recognized what it was and in turn knew who she was."We're leaving." the lead vampire said cautiously backing away as if afraid that she would attack.

The brown wolf that she had initially seen approached her just as cautiously.

"Thank you." he said. Dominic turned to face the wolves.

"Not a problem" she said looking the wolves over. The two adult wolves looked just as fearful of her as the vampires were but the two younger wolves didn't seem to mind her.

"Are you lost?" the female asked.

"No just trying to figure out what to do next." Dominic sighed.

The wolf tilted her head so Dominic explained her situation leaving out the part about her being a horseman. As far as they knew she was here to learn about his dimension. In the end they offered to be her host family and she graciously accepted. She could have never known what would come from staying in this area.


	2. Spyke Cam

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"And don't forget about the history test on Monday everybody" Mr. Garrison.

"Ah I hate history" Kitty complained.

"It's not that bad Kitty." Dominic her friend said.

"Easy for you to say you get an A on every test" Kitty challenged.

"You have a point" Dominic smiled.

Both friends laughed as they walked down the hallway.

"I am like so totally going to fail." Kitty said opening her locker.

"Well we have the weekend, I can help you study." Dominic said.

"That sounds great. I'll talk to the Professor to see if you can come over to the mansion."

"OK" Dominic said smiling. She had never met professor Xavier but she had heard that he was a kind individual. She texted her host family telling them that she would be home late and the reason why. A few minutes later Kitty came back telling her that it was Ok.

The mansion was huge. It served as a school for gifted kids. Dominic suspected that is was a kind of prep school. Kitty lead her to the mansion's huge library. On the way they passed a couple of people who gave her odd looks. She spotted Kurt.

"Hey Kurt" Dominic said as they walked past.

"Oh hey Dominic what are you doing here?" He asked seeming to grow nervous in her presence but he was always like that as school so she didn't think anything of it.

Dominic thought Kurt was funny and cute and she might have had a little bit of a crush on him but she could never tell him that. If he ever found out what she was he would despise her. Everyone would.

"History test on Monday. Helping Kitty study." She explained

"Oh that's nice" he smiled but still seemed tense.

They both sat at one of the tables. Dominic began to pull her text book out of her bag but stopped. Her sense of hearing was greater than most people and she didn't like what she heard.

"What is she doing here?" A woman's voice asked.

"She's helping Kitty study" she heard Kurt say.

"Here?' she heard a gruff man's voice ask.

"We should talk to the professor" The woman's voice said.

"Yeah I've got a few words for him the man's voice growled.

"Calm down Logan" the woman's voice said.

"Hey Dominic you like OK?" Kitty's voice brought her back.

"Yeah just strategizing" she lied pulling a study guide out of her textbook. "You are going to get an A on this test if it kills me. Ok here is all the stuff we need to know for the test. Let's start with finding all the answers for them and then we can go from there" Dominic said handing the study guide to Kitty.

She opened her own textbook and began to recopy notes. She stopped and listened again. She heard an argument going on she suspected about her.

"What were you thinking Charles?" she heard the man called Logan growl.

"I sense something about her" she heard Charles respond.

"What is it professor" she heard the woman ask.

"I'm not sure Storm but for now we should all just go about our normal business" She heard him say.

"You and your hunches chuck." Logan said.

"As long as she stays in the library everything should be fine" Storm said.

"Fine if that's the case I'll be out doing a simulation."

Dominic stopped listening. Had she walked into a hunter's den or something much worse? She went back to writing notes. She had to stay calm.

"Maybe I'm over reacting" she thought to herself.

Kitty finished with the study guide and Dominic started to quiz her verbally over its contents. Nothing seemed to stick.

"Ok let's try something else" Dominic said.

Kitty put her head on the table. "Oooh can we please take a break" she groaned.

Dominic agreed and began copying down the contents of the study for her own use. She checked her watch. She had only been there an hour. Alarms began to sound and red lights flashed. They both jumped up.

"What is going on?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know!" Kitty said looking shocked.

Dominic opened the library door and went out into the hallway. She spotted Kurt running towards her a look of panic on his face.

"Kurt what's going on" Dominic asked.

"Someone is trying to break into the mansion" he said pushing her back towards the library doors.

"Hey! Kurt what are you doing?" she complained.

"Safest place in the mansion is the library." he said closing the door behind him.

The three of them waited in the library until the alarms stopped.

"I think I should go home now" Dominic said opening the library doors. "Ok Kitty so I want to reread the study guide out loud and after doing that three times recopy it questions and all."

"Ok" she said looking disappointed.

"Trust me it will help you retain more information" Dominic said smiling.

As she got to the door she heard Rouge ask Kitty where the Dracula soundtrack was. Kitty had told her about signing up in the play earlier. Dominic wouldn't be caught dead in a Dracula play. She knew the real Dracula and he would never let her hear the end of it if he found out. She would however support her friend by going to the play.

Dominic decided to take a shortcut through the woods to get home. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. At first she thought she was just being paranoid but the woods around her had grown silent. She stopped. Out of nowhere a huge man in a trench coat and long blond hair leapt at her quite literally roaring. She put and arm up to shield her face as she stumbled backwards. Things seemed to move in slow motion. They seemed to tumble together. The man's claws slashed her leaving two gashes down her arm and five across her chest. As she hit the ground she kicked him hard in the chest using his own weight to throw him over her head which was much harder with her backpack on. Dominic leapt to her feet and ran. She would never make fun of her hand to hand training again. Her attacker was faster and would have caught her if not for the white bur that slammed into the attacker. It was Kiba Dominic's wolf. He tore into the attacker's arm trying to get to his throat but was thrown by the man's almost inhuman strength. It had bought Dominic time. Kiba ran after Dominic followed by her attacker. He had almost caught up to her again. She grabbed a tree branch and pushed it down. As she let go it flew up and smacked her attacker in the eyes temporarily blinding him. He roared in anger and tried to pursue but was much slower. Dominic looked back but didn't see him but she could hear. White fire exploded from her back as her wings appeared. She picked Kiba up and flew. She struggled a bit.

"Dang you're heavy!" she told the wolf. "You need to lose some weight!" She had just gotten above the tree tops when she saw her attacker below her searching. He had obviously gotten his sight back. Dominic flew sideways to keep from being seen. She heard him roar like a lion.

She flew for a way. The cuts on her arms and chest burned. She landed still in the woods.

"Oh crap. I should probably warn Kitty" Dominic thought to herself.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Kitty's number pushing her long blond hair out of her face.

"Hello?" her friend answered.

"Hey Kitty it's Dominic. Just thought I'd let you know there is a crazy homeless guy living in the woods by your house."

"Oh my gosh are you Ok?" Kitty asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Kitty just a couple of scratches" she said trying to calm her friend down. "Hey I'm almost home. I'll talk to you later" Dominic hung up the phone and walked the rest of the way home.

She removed her torn bloody shirt. It mended in her hands. She through it in the wash so it wouldn't stain. She was thankful for these magically enchanted clothes. They were much better than the wool clothes she used to wear. Her blood literally had fire in it and she had to always be careful not to get cut as a child. Dominic pulled out a first aid kit and enchanted the gauze and wrappings so they wouldn't burn at the touch of her blood. She cleaned the excess blood off before she put the gauze on her wounds. She used her telekinetic abilities to move the wrappings and secure the gauze on her chest and arm. Dominic went to her dresser and pulled on a red tank top. She hated wearing the color red but no one would see if she bled through her bandages

Her host family, the Macros, weren't home so she went out to the barn. They ran a small stable and owned many acres of riding trails. They were posing as her aunt, uncle and two cousins. The stable and the riding business was all a cover. Her host family were actually werewolves and hidden in the middle of their land was a special place used for healing called the moon cave. She brushed her own personal horse Ginger for a while. It was kind of the Macros to let her keep her horse there while she stayed with them. Kiba entered the barn and whined for attention obviously jealous of Ginger. Dominic smiled and scratched his ears. She decided to put Ginger out to pasture for the night. Dominic had just closed the gate when Kiba began to growl. She turned to see what was wrong.

A black car had pulled up that she didn't recognize. She was surprised to see Kitty climb out.

"Kitty what are you doing here" Dominic asked a bit shocked.

"I had to make sure you were Ok" she said.

"Kitty I told you, I'm fine" she said

"How did you, I get away from him" Kitty asked a look of urgency on her face.

"Self-defense training" she half lied. It wasn't a complete lie she had received self-defense training when she was formally taught how to use her powers she had just used her wings to escape. "Kitty today was fun and all but next time can we just study at the public library?"

"I'm totally grounded" Kitty said looking at the ground. Dominic gasp.

"Kitty are you trying to get out of studying" she asked. Dominic had meant it as a joke but Kitty punched her in the arm.

"Ow Kitty what was that for?"

"For being a jerk." Kitty said laughing. Dominic realized that Kitty had been joking too.

"Well I'm sorry you're grounded but I will be at the library in town if you get ungrounded" Dominic said.

"That won't be necessary" said a man in a wheel chair whom she had not noticed.

"I'm professor Charles Xavier" he said holding out his hand.

"Pleased to me sir" Dominic replied taking his hand and shaking it. She felt someone brush against the barriers of her mind.

"I understand you were attacked near my school." He said with a look of interest. The presence pushed harder and the barriers speared at the intruder until it withdrew. For a moment there was a look of surprise on the professors face but it disappeared so quickly that Dominic thought she imagined it.

"Yes that correct" she said becoming cautions.

"Could you describe him so that we can keep a look out for him?" the professor asked.

"Oh of course. He was huge, had long blond hair and was wearing a tattered trench coat. He also had really sharp nails and seemed really angry for some reason"

"I see." he said folding his hands. "I understand you are a straight A student and I was hoping you would be willing to tutor Kitty on a weekly basis at my school."

This seemed to shock Dominic. "I would have to talk to my uncle about it but I don't think he will see a problem with it"

"Good. Come Kitty" he said rolling back towards the car where another man, one she had seen earlier waited.

As Dominic walked back to towards the house she heard the two men talk.

"Well?" Xavier asked. "No doubt about it. She described Sabertooth to a T. He's the one that attacked her.

"What did you find out?" the man who had been waiting said.

Dominic recognized the voice of Logan.

"Nothing I couldn't get in. Her mind was shielded."

"So she does have powers. There's no way she got away from him without em." Logan stated.

"I'm not so sure cerebrum. Never picked up on anything. There could have been another person involved. We will have to keep a close eye on her just to be safe."

As she got inside Dominic stopped listening. "Sabertooth, cerebrum. What the heck is going on here." Dominic asked herself. The only good thing was that they thought that there was someone else and she was going to keep it that way as long as possible.

Not long after her host family came home. They had apparently been grocery shopping.

"What happened?" Leslie asked noticcing the bandages and the smell of blood obviously concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dominic said looking away. She was not telling them that a human had done this to her. At least she was pretty sure he had been human.

"Get in a bit of a tussle with a beast did you?" Fred said in a British accent.

"Fred stop teasing her" Leslie scolded.

"I'm not Fred he is" Fred said looking hurt.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother" George chimed in with his own British accent.

Dominic put her hand to her face. Fred and George were identical twins. They were fifteen like her. When she first met the twins she had introduced them to the Harry Potter franchise as it did not exist in this dimension. She had since regretted it as the twins had tried to convince everyone they were actually Fred and George Weasley. They were even gingers which made them even more convinced although both parents were dark haired.

"Hey Weaslebees knock it off" Dominic scolded.

"I didn't know Malfoy had a sister" George goaded.

"She's got blonde hair just like him" Fred continued.

"Oh you did not just call me Malfoy's sister!" Dominic growled her eyes turning purple and her black claws extended.

"Oh she wants to play" George said. Both his and his brother's eyes turned gold.

"All right that's enough children" Elliot said stepping in between them. Dominic retracted her claws.

"We'll get you fixed up when the moon rises dearie" Leslie said taking Dominic's uninjured arm.

"Oh before I forget I've been asked to tutor one of my classmates who is struggling once a week." Dominic told Leslie.

"I don't see a problem with helping out your classmate." Leslie replied.

The moon was beginning to rise. Dominic and Leslie quickly saddled a couple of horses and were ready.

"Now you boys stay here. I can handle this." Leslie told them.

They cantered for a way along one of the trails before sowing and turning off heading into dense underbrush. They zigged and zagged until they finally came to the mouth of an enormous cave.


	3. Secret Crush

"Ok let's see it?" Dominic insisted holding out her hand.

Kitty reluctantly handed her the exam.

"A B-." Dominic read aloud before handing it back.

"You're getting much better at this."

"With your help I might just make it through this semester." Kitty laughed.

"Hey you ready for that survival field trip coming up?" Dominic asked excitedly. Kitty groaned.

"How can you be excited about that?" Kitty asked.

"I was practically raised outdoors." Dominic smiled.

Kitty shook her head. "Is there anything you aren't good at?" She joked.

"I am a terrible public speaker and I can't swim very well." Dominic commented.

"Yeah right!" Kitty challenged.

"I'm serious…" but before Dominic could say more Lance Alvers stepped in front of them cutting of their path.

"Hey pretty Kitty." He smiled.

Kitty's face turned bright red. "Hey Lance." Kitty said looking away from him.

"So I was thinking that maybe you and could hang out sometime maybe?" Lance said awkwardly.

Dominic could see her friend grow more uncomfortable. She also noticed Lance's friends standing down the hall watching them.

"I don't know Lance." Kitty said.

"Aw come on!" he said reaching for her.

Dominic stepped in between the two. "Dude take a hint and beat it!" she said glaring at him.

Everyone seemed surprised by this. She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her around Lance. Furious laughter broke out as they passed Lance's friends. "What are you laughing at?" she heard Lance yell.

Dominic let go of Kitty as they rounded the corner.

"You didn't have to do that." Kitty said.

"Yeah I did. I can't stand it when guys are jerks like that." Dominic commented. Kitty didn't respond so she changed the subject.

"Are we still on for today?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah why?" Kitty asked.

"I have to show you something!" Dominic smiled excitedly.

Kitty followed her to the parking lot. Dominic stopped at an older looking sports motorcycle.

"Is this yours?" Kitty asked awestruck.

"Yep." Dominic grinned.

"But how? You're too young to have a driver's license." Kitty said.

"You can actually get a motorcycles license at fifteen." Dominic commented. "Maybe you should get yours too and you can ride with me, Fred and George." Fred and George may have been goofs but they were really good with mechanics and had helped her rebuild this bike.

"I'll pass. I don't think the biker life is for me." Kitty joked. Dominic laughed.

"Hey cuz." Fred greeted walking over to the motorcycle parked by hers. George followed close behind.

"Hey guys. Can you remind your mom I'm tutoring tonight?" Dominic asked

"Will do." George replied getting on his motorcycle. The twins put on their helmets and took off.

"Want a ride?" Dominic asked offering Kitty a spare helmet.

"Thanks but I'm going to catch a ride with Scott." She responded.

Dominic shrugged putting her own helmet on. "I'll follow you over." She called.

She followed behind Scott back to the mansion. Logan raised an eyebrow at as she pulled in behind.

"Nice ride." He commented.

"Thanks" she replied taking her helmet off.

"Ok so let's get started." Dominic insisted as they sat down in the library. She stopped when she saw the saddened look on Kitty's face. "Kitty what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kitty lied.

"Kitty come on." Dominic encouraged.

Kitty sighed. "It's just that I… well I kind of like Lance."

Dominic eyes widened with shock. She had completely misread the situation earlier.

"Oh my gosh Kitty why didn't you stop me earlier?" she questioned.

"Because I don't know if going out with him is such a good idea." Kitty admitted.

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"Well none of the others here at the institute like him or his friends." Kitty informed her.

"Who cares what they think. If they're really your friends, they wouldn't care. You should totally go for it." Dominic encouraged.

"I'll think about it but you can't tell anyone. Promise me." Kitty pleaded.

"I promise." Dominic said, "In fact since you told me who your secret crush is I will tell you mine."

"You have a secret crush?" Kitty laughed."Who?"

Dominic looked around. "I don't want anyone else to hear this" she said checking outside the door. She sat back down at the table. "It's Kurt." She finally said.

"What? Kurt?" she practically yelled.

Dominic shushed her. "It's supposed to be a secret. I don't want the whole mansion to know." She hissed.

"But why Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"He's really funny and sweet. He just has a great personality and on top of that he's cute." Dominic smiled.

Kitty shook her head and smiled. If only she knew.

"Alright enough girl talk." Dominic laughed. "Let's get back to studying."


	4. Growing Pains

"Man I hate these assemblies." Dominic grumbled.

"Well at least it gets us out of class." Kitty commented.

"If they wanted us to get out of class early they could have just given us a half day." Dominic shrugged.

Suddenly Lance appeared behind them. He leaned forward using Dominic's shoulder as support. "Oh hey Kitty didn't see you there." He lied.

"Oh look it's the walking Richter scale. Shouldn't you be erupting somewhere?" Kitty sassed. Dominic gave her friend a questioning look.

"Oh come on!" he begged but Dominic interrupted.

"Lance if you don't back of and get your hand off of me I will throw you off these bleachers." She threatened.

Lance glared at her as he sat back.

" _Careful Fire. Don't get overzealous now. You don't want to go and reveal yourself over something so petty_." the red horseman warned.

" _We both know I don't need my powers to take this guy_." Dominic communicated confidently.

It was Kitty's turn to be confused but she didn't get a chance to talk.

"And now everyone let's give a warm Bayville High welcome to our new principle, Mr. Edward Kelly." The vice principle announced.

Everyone applauded. Edward Kelly? Dominic had heard that name before but she couldn't place where. Suddenly everything began to shake. Dominic quickly flattened her hands against the bleachers trying to use her earth dragon abilities to try to stop the earthquake at its source but this wasn't coming from the Earth. In fact, she couldn't seem to locate the source. The shaking stopped. Kitty glared at Lance before quickly turning back around and giggling.

"Hey Kitty, wanna see some real shaking?" Lance asked.

"What was he talking about?" Dominic thought to herself.

Another quake struck this time much stronger and like before the source wasn't the Earth. That didn't stop her from using her own powers to send contradicting waves into the Earth but that only make the quake worse. People started freaking out and the gym score board came crashing down almost landing on the new principle but at the last second it moved sideways as if struck by an unseen force.

"Lance get a clue!" Kitty told him.

"Did Lance cause that?" Dominic wondered "But how? He wasn't an earth dragon."

" _What was that about not needing your powers?_ War jested but she ignored the red horseman.

A wadded up paper hit Dominic from behind. She looked to see Fred and George higher up in the bleachers giving her disapproving looks. She raised her hands in a shrug giving a confused look.

"Since when is Bayville on a fault line?" The new principle joked causing everyone to laugh. "Anyway I wanna welcome you all to a new semester. I know filling the vacuum left by your previous principle will not be an easy job but it's a challenge to which I am looking forward and that brings me to what I hope to be the theme of the coming semester. Meeting new challenges. You know most of us go through life thinking we're not so different from the people around us and that's a mistake because I'll wager that everyone of us here has some unique talents. Some special gifts, some ability that make you stand out from the crowd."

"Interesting choice of words." Dominic thought to herself.

"However that said I want your second priority to be supporting the girls' soccer team for the championship!" Principle Kelly urged. Everyone cheered. "And that means I want each and every one of you to turn out to the big pregame rally! Can we count on you?" the principle asked. Everyone cheered louder.

After the assembly the werewolves pulled Dominic aside.

"What the heck was that?" George demanded.

"I don't know It wasn't me." Dominic insisted.

"You really expect us to believe that there just happened to be an earthquake and that scoreboard just happened to take a detour in midair?" Fred demanded.

"No somebody definitely caused both phenomenon to happen." Dominic confirmed."Just not me."

The twins glanced at one another. "Another dragon?" George asked.

"No I've looked there are no other dragons at this school." Dominic informed them.

"How can you be sure?" Fred asked. Dominic's eyes turned completely purple for a moment.

"Because that's my job. I'm the only dragon who can tell if someone is a dragon before and after it manifests." Dominic stated.

"So are those special eyes why everyone calls you seeker?" George asked.

"Yes." Dominic confirmed. "It's also the reason I am the leader of my kind."

"I thought you were the leader because you were the strongest." Fred stated.

"Well that doesn't hurt." Dominic laughed. "But in all seriousness I think we should all go to the game."

"You think something is going to happen?" George asked.

"I think someone is trying to make a point and the game is the perfect place to do it." She commented.

Later at the game the three of them sat together.

"Keep your eyes open." Dominic warned. She spotted the Xavier kids below her along with Professor Xavier himself. They finished introducing the players and the new principle stepped up to speak.

"This guy must really like to hear himself talk." Fred commented. Both Dominic and George couldn't help but agree.

"In appreciation of the team spirit that has brought us all the way to tonight's championship game, we'd like to present our school mascot the Bayville hawk!" Principle Kelly announced revealing a large bronze hawk statue on the scoreboard. Flames shot from its wings and fireworks exploded in the sky. Dominic whistled.

"And I thought I was dramatic." She commented.

"Nah you can be way more dramatic than that." Fred joked.

"Shut up Weaslebees." Dominic smiled as both brothers began to laugh.

"Excuse me folks. Hey can I have your attention up here." A voice called over the speakers. Everyone looked up to the announcer's box. Lance and his friends were standing on top of it.

"Oh no." Dominic said aloud.

"That's better. My name's Lance but I also call myself Avalanche because I'm a mutant." Lance informed everyone.

Everything became clear to Dominic. She had encountered mutants before in two other dimensions a long time ago. In both they had been extremely dangerous.

"That's right me and Toad and Blob and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants. Born different what you might call freaks. You see there's lots of mutants at Bayville high. Scott Summers over there, he's one and so is Jean Gray, your big soccer star. And most of their pals at the Xavier institute which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds."

"Of course Xavier!" Dominic remembered.

She had met him in one of the other dimensions. How could she have forgotten?

"Now being mutants means that we've got these special powers which we can use to make little improvements. For instance, we thought this game would be more fun if the goals were farther apart." Lance stated. As if on cue the ground began to shake and a deep crack split the soccer field.

"What the?" George stood up as people began to scream.

"What he means is we owe you an apology." Fred stated.

"And we figured the principle ought to have a little better perspective on his student body!" Lance said as Quicksilver ran around principle Kelly lifting him into the air in a speed vortex. "Another thing we think that mascot totally reeks." Lance commented as Blob climbed the bleachers breaking them with each step.

A blast of red energy sent the hawk into the side of the gym catching it on fire. People were running and screaming in a panic now.

"That's it we need to help." Dominic ordered. Fred grabbed her wrist before she could descend the bleachers.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded.

"Just because those idiots revealed that they have powers doesn't mean we have to!" George commented.

"And I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to help these people get to safety. You can do that in human form!" Dominic countered.

"What are you gonna do?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to stop this before it can get any worse." Dominic informed them before pulling free and rushing down to the field.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Of course that could just be her dragon perception. She had to be very careful how she did this or she would endanger the entire pack. She could see that everyone from the Xavier institute were now in uniforms. They were fighting Lance and the others. Scott was fighting Lance. Rogue was moving toward Blob. Jean had sent Quicksilver flying with What Dominic could only assume was telekinesis and a blue fuzzy creature was attacking Toad.

"Oh my gosh." Dominic realized.

It was Kurt. She shook herself out of her shock and focused. There were still other people on the field so she ran towards them. A piece of debris hit her in the head binging her perception back to normal and knocking her to the ground. Somehow she managed to stay conscious. It dazed her and she could feel blood begin to drip down the side of her face. She opened her eyes slightly. She saw Kurt disappear in a cloud of smoke and appear again by her side. It gave her an idea.

"Kurt?" She asked as he moved her head to face him.

"Dominic! You're going to be alright. I promise." He assured her.

Dominic closed her eyes pretending to lose consciousness. A heavy mist appeared out of nowhere concealing any small movements. A ghostly figure, clad in black, appeared and moved towards Kurt and Dominic's fallen form. The woman had a likeness to Death except for the tanner skin tone and different markings.

"Was ist das?" Kurt asked. He seemed to be the only one to notice the woman.

"Enough!" she commanded sending a powerful wave of wind at the mutants. It forced Kurt back and extinguished much of the flame. That caught everyone's attention. Lightning crackled in the sky above. It wasn't Dominic's doing but it certainly added to the effect of her illusion she had created. Rain began to pour down extinguishing the remaining flames. The rain passed through the illusion making her seem more ghost like. The fighting had ended. Both Lance and Toad were unconscious. The illusion raised her hand as Dominic used her powers to wake them up. They groaned in pain as they opened their eyes and looked at the woman.

"You foolish children," The woman spoke in death's voice. "Do you understand the consequences of the actions you have wrought?"

No one answered.

"You have doomed yourself and your kind to unnecessary suffering." The woman warned.

"Who are you?" Professor Xavier asked having rolled onto the field. His other students were now surrounding him. The woman gave a saddened look, her pale white eyes meeting Xavier's.

"No one of consequence." She stated kneeling down and brushing a strand of Dominic's hair away from her wound. "Oh my dear." She rose back up and looked at Charles again. "I cannot fix this but perhaps you can." She said before turning away and disappearing.

"Dominic!" George yelled as he and his brother skidded to her on the wet grass.

"Please be OK. Please be OK." Fred begged.

"Why did you have to go and try to play hero?" George asked.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Scott said stepping forward.

"Get back" George growled taking a swipe at him. "This is all of yours fault!"

"I understand your anger but we can help." Xavier stated.

"Charles what are you thinking." Storm asked.

"Perhaps that woman is right. If I can alter the memory of what happened here tonight." He stated.

"No Charles there are too many! Even for your mind could never withstand the strain!" Storm protested.

"I really have no choice." He stated and began altering the memories of everyone.

Like before he could not enter Dominic's mind but he did alter the memories of the werewolves and everyone else present. He passed out just as he was altering principle Kelly's mind. With the altered memories the werewolves immediately calmed down and no longer wanted to kill the mutants. Paramedics and firemen soon arrived to assist the injured. Everyone now believed the fireworks from the hawk statue had caused all the damage. As soon as she was in an ambulance Dominic opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked seeing the unfamiliar face of the paramedic.

"Try not to move." He ordered.

"You've took a significant blow to the head and might have a concussion."

"I'm fine!" Dominic insisted as she tried to sit up but one of the twins pushed her.

"You are not fine." He insisted.

"Fred where is George?" Dominic asked.

"I'm George." He smiled.

"Don't play." Dominic warned.

"Fine he's getting mom and dad. They're going to meet us at the hospital."

"Great how am I going to explain this?" Dominic thought to herself.

The rest of the pack arrived just after the doctor finished checking her out.

"Well She doesn't have a concussion but we do want to keep her overnight for observation and she'll need stitches." The doctor explained. Dominic shook her head from behind the doctor.

"That won't be necessary." Elliot stated.

They checked her out against the doctor's recommendations. As she walked out of the hospital she ran into Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott.

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're OK." Kitty said as she hugged her.

"Da what she said." Kurt smiled.

"Oh you guys are sweet and speaking of which." Dominic smiled pulling Kurt into a hug and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked as his face turned beat red.

"For being my knight in shining armor. My cousins told me you were the one who helped me when I got knocked out." Dominic half lied.

"You don't remember?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly I don't even remember going to the game but the doctor says memory loss is common with a blow to the head. I might never remember but from what my cousins tell me it was horrible." Dominic informed them.

She felt someone trying to get into her mind against but her shield prevented it.

"Yeah the gym burned down and the field is a wreck." Kitty commented.

"Seriously?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah it's lucky the entire school didn't burn down." Jean said.

"Say Dominic do you happen to know a dark haired woman with black markings and white eyes?" Scott questioned.

"That has got to be the most random question anyone has ever asked me and no that doesn't sound like anyone I know. Why?" Dominic asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." Scott lied.

"Oh no, now you have to tell me." Dominic pressed. Before he could answer Leslie called her. "I'll see you guys at school." She called as she hurried to her pack.

"So?" Scott asked Jean.

"I can't tell. I wasn't able to get into her mind. It's shielded just like the professor said." Jean informed him.

"She doesn't remember anything." Kurt stated confidently.

"What makes you so sure? Scott asked.

"No girl is going to kiss me after seeing what I look like. Not even out of gratitude." Kurt said. As much as none of them wanted to admit it, he was probably right.

"Go ahead to the moon cave to heal yourself." Leslie ordered just after they got home.

"Hey Weaslebees come with me. You might be hurt too." She said.

"We're fine." George insisted.

"I'll let you ride on my back." she offered. The twins smiled at one another.

"Deal." They said in sync.

Dominic transformed in a surge of white fire to her dragon form. She was stood close to twelve feet tall on all fours. The moonlight glistened off of her purple gem-like scales and her purple eyes glowed in the darkness. She laid down to allow the twins to climb on her back. To her it felt as if they weighed nothing. She rose and opened her massive wings. It only took one powerful stoke to lift them into the air. They were both laughing like little kids as she soared through the sky. All to quickly she landed at the mouth of the moon cave.

"Oh you have got to take us flying more often George laughed as they jumped off of her back.

"We'll see." Dominic commented as she shifted back to human form.

They entered the mouth of the cave. At first glance it looked like a normal cave but the real secret was hidden behind a boulder. Only someone with supernatural strength could move it. The hidden chamber was filled with special crystals that trapped and amplified moonlight. Within seconds of entering the cave the cut on her head healed as if it had never happened.

"Better?" Fred asked.

"Much." Dominic smiled."We need to talk."

"About what?" George asked.

"Don't be mad." Dominic requested as she touched their foreheads and restored their original memories.

"What the…" George staggered back.

"Those humans… They're…" Fred stuttered.

"Their mutants." Dominic confirmed. The twins stared at her in disbelief.

"How can you be so calm about that?" Fred demanded.

"Especially after what happened." George commented.

"Wow guys of everyone I thought you would be the most understanding." Dominic scolded.

"Why us?" they asked simultaneously.

"Oh I don't know maybe because they were born with special abilities like you, which they have to hide from the world like you for fear of persecution just like you. Are you seeing a reoccurring theme here?" Dominic demanded.

"OK we see your point." Fred said throwing his hands up in defense. "It's just that they're not…"

"What werewolves? Neither am I." Dominic commented.

"We didn't mean it like that." George apologized.

"It's just hard to wrap our heads around."

"That I understand. It was odd for me the first time I met mutants." Dominic admitted.

"Wait what?" Fred asked.

"Other dimensions." Dominic reminded them.

"Right." They both said.

"So are we good then?" Dominic asked.

"Oh we are still ticked about what happened." George stated.

"But we are willing to give them a chance." Fred admitted.

"Thanks guys." She said pulling them both into a hug. "Oh and could we not tell your parents? They have a tendency to freak out worse than you two."

They both laughed. "No arguments there." George smiled.


	5. Leadership

"Unbelievable!" Dominic called to her pack mates as they chased a group of vampires through the wolves' territory. Dominic had hoped that her presence would deter them but these vampires were particularly bold.

"Split up!" Elliot commanded.

The pack split off in different directions. Dominic quickly lost her target. She scented the air in search of her prey. There were two scents the one she had been following and a new one. Both of them were vampires and she would have to deal with the new one later. She burst into a clearing to find the vampire had stopped as if he was waiting for something. He had a surprised look on his face as if he had been expecting someone else.

"Expecting someone?" Dominic asked

"You! How did you find me?" the vampire demanded taking a defensive stance.

"I was raised by werewolves. You're a fool if you think I don't know how to scent track prey." Dominic growled.

The vampire roared in anger obviously not liking being referred to as prey. Before either could attack a black blade pierced the ground in between them.

"That's enough!" a second vampire commanded from his perch in a tree.

Dominic turned towards the new vampire as he leapt to the ground. He was much larger and more muscular than the one she was persuading. He had dark hair and could only be described as extremely attractive even with his glowing red eyes. The thing that most stood out was that he was wearing black armor around his chest and shoulders.

"I do not take orders from you." she growled.

"No, apologies I was not referring to you." the vampire said looking at the other. "but he does."

"Kalabar, what are you doing here?" the first vampire asked.

"Maxwell take the rest of your party and get out of this territory." He commanded.

"But Kalabar!" Maxwell protested.

"Now!" Kalabar roared.

The smaller vampire flinched. "Very well." He stammered. He ran off and a strange roar filled the air. Dominic could only assume that was their retreat signal.

She began to growl at the lone vampire as he drew his broad sword but instead of attacking her he drove the end of the blade into the ground. Dominic immediately stopped growling. She knew exactly what was going on. This was the supernatural worlds equivalent to waving a white flag. Reluctantly she shifted back into human form. Her own sword appeared on her back. She drew it and repeated the vampires action.

"Thank you for hearing me out princess." Kalabar said as he kneeled before her. Dominic was incredibly uncomfortable with this action.

"You don't have to do that and please don't call me princess." Dominic requested.

"Very well." Kalabar complied rising to his feet. "My name is Kalabar and I have come to deliver a message on behalf of my king." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. The parchment felt very old and was sealed in red wax with an intricate crest. The letter inside was of the same old parchment and was written in beautiful calligraphy.

 _Princess White Fire,_

 _You are cordially invited to attend the council of leaders in New York, New York. We understand that you are an interdimensional being and are responsible for the safety of those dimensions however we request that during your stay that you join the council as your experience could greatly benefit the magical community._

 _Thank you for your consideration,_

 _Dracula, Lord of the Vampires_

The letter gave a date and place in the city where the next meeting would be held. Dominic folded the letter and tucked it away.

"Thank you for taking the time to bring this to me Kalabar but you could have just mailed it to me." Dominic suggested.

"My king doesn't trust the post office. Hunters have spies everywhere." Kalabar informed her.

"Right so there is a hunter problem here." Dominic stated.

"Probably not as big as in other dimensions." Kalabar commented.

"That is somewhat of a relief." Dominic said.

"What shall I inform my king?" Kalabar asked. Dominic considered for a moment.

"Inform Lord Dracula that I must discuss this with my pack but I will most likely attend." She informed him.

Kalabar gave an annoyed look. "You are the leader of the draconidaes. You should not have to answer to common werewolves." He commented.

"I do not answer to them but I do respect them as they are kind enough to act as my host family while I am here." she half growled at the vampire.

"Very well I shall inform him of your decision." Kalabar narrowed his eyes at her. Dominic pulled her sword out of the ground indicating the meeting was over. It disappeared as she sheathed it. She picked up the smaller blade the vampire had thrown earlier.

"Kalabar!" she called as she tossed the blade to him. He caught it and disappeared. Dominic knew Kalabar wouldn't attack her but she still kept her eyes open for any of the others.

The pounding of padded feet caught her attention as the pack approached.

"There you are." Elliot said

"What happened?" Leslie demanded. Dominic retold the story of what had happened.

"And you didn't rip him to pieces?" George asked.

"I can't under a parlay." Dominic stated.

"She's right George. It keeps wars from breaking out among the different species." Elliot informed his son. "Even so I don't like the idea of the king of the vampires inviting you to this council."

"I don't either," Dominic admitted, "but he's not going to be the only leader there. Isn't there an alpha over all the werewolves?"

"Not exactly. It's more like a representative that is elected once a year by all the werewolves of a region." Elliot informed her.

"Even so I don't like the idea of you going alone." Leslie stated. "I should go with you."

"They'd never let you in the meeting." Elliot commented.

"He's right and I appreciate the support I can't keep hiding behind wolf packs forever. I need to learn how to be a leader." Dominic stated firmly.

"You're not hiding." Fred spoke up.

"I sort of have been." Dominic stated. "Almost every time I've gone to a different dimension I have actively avoided other draconidaes because I didn't want to be treated differently and as result I don't know how to lead."

"You should go then." Elliot suggested.

"Elliot!" Leslie protested but he ignored his mate.

"One alpha to another, this is possibly the greatest learning opportunity you are ever going to get." He said.

"So its settled then." Dominic sighed.

Dominic shivered as a cold wind blew through the street. It was definitely going to be a harsh winter. She couldn't believe how large and crowded New York was. It put the other cities she had been in to shame. It didn't take long to find the building in which the meeting was being held. It was official looking like a Mason's building. A large burly man in a suit stopped her. She couldn't help but think of the secret service when she saw him.

"Sorry ma'am building's closed for a private party." He informed her.

"I'm aware." Dominic stated as she pulled out her invitation and handed it to the guard. He looked at the seal on the envelope and then back at her. Dominic flashed her purple eyes as if to confirm who she was.

"My mistake." The guard said handing it back to her. He touched the door and a light blue flash trailed the edge of the door before he pulled it open.

"Thank you sir." Dominic said as she passed.

From the outside it looked as if there was no one inside but as she entered she found the lobby the be full of supernatural creatures.

"Take your coat ma'am." Another man in a suit asked.

"Ah yes thank you." She said handing the man her coat.

A few of the other people there glanced in her direction but didn't seem to care even as her wings came out. Dominic had done her best to look presentable. She wore a long lavender silk dress that was most often used for ceremonies. It had long sleeves that ended in a V and a v neck cross over design revealing the necklace with the three circle charm revealing who she was. She had pulled her long blond hair into a braided bun. For not wanting to be called a princess she certainly looked like one.

"You must be White Fire." A voice from behind her stated.

Dominic turned to see a man in an old fashioned suit. The collar of the suit jacket was turned up in traditional Dracula fashion. He wore a red ascot in place of a tie. He had longer slicked back black hair along with a thin mustache and a goatee. He had crystal blue eyes and like Kalabar he was very handsome but unlike Kalabar there was a dark persona around him.

"And you could only be Lord Dracula." Dominic forced a smile.

Trying to be charming Dracula took her hand and kissed it.

"Charmed." He said gazing into her eyes.

She involuntarily froze. She could have sworn that his smile grew a little wider but he quickly rose back to his full height.

"Come I will show you to your seat." He said leading her to meeting hall.

Her mind immediately thought of the senate chamber in Star Wars as it was designed in a similar way. Dominic was seated near the ground level. Dracula was seated a few places over. Other leaders began to seat themselves and the meeting began. It was a simple enough structure. The chair of the committee was actually an elf. For some reason this angered her but she didn't know why. Various leaders brought to light issues. It could be anything as small as a territory dispute among two different species to something as big as changing a magical law. Dominic listened intently. Some of the issues which normally wouldn't have bothered her angered her deeply and others that she should have been angry about made her happy. "What is going on with me?" Dominic thought to herself. It wasn't until she caught a glimpse of her reflection that she realized what was going on. Her eyes which should have been purple kept flashing to grey. Grey eyes in a dragon could only mean one thing. Someone was trying to mind control her and she had a pretty good idea who. She glanced over at Dracula and sure enough his eyes were focused on her. They were also glowing red.

"That sneaky…" but before Dominic could finish that thought the chairman spoke again.

"Is there any other business before we adjourn?" he asked.

Dracula rose.

"I have something." He stated. "As many of you have noticed the princess of the draconidaes has graced us with her presence."

Dominic felt herself blush as all eyes turned to her.

"The princess is currently protecting a territory with a dangerous artifact. I have brought her before the council today to convince her to stop defending this artifact." Dracula stated.

Dominic felt his influence increase and she wanted to say yes. This angered the young dragon greatly. She pushed back with all her mental strength causing her eyes to glow purple more brightly than usual.

"Not on your life." She managed to say. There were quite a few audible gasps.

"Well this just got interesting." An old man in Tibetan robes uttered from one of the higher rows.

"Princess?" the chairman asked.

Dominic rose to address the council.

"The artifact to which Lord Dracula is referring is an ancient cave filled with special moon crystals." Dominic felt Dracula's influence trying to wrap itself around her subconscious again. She locked eyes with the vampire in a battle of wills. "This cave has been used for healing of not just the werewolves who defend it now but many other creatures who require the moons light to heal. So unless there is another artifact within the territory I'm not backing off." She stated firmly.

The entire chamber broke out into different discussions.

"Alright that's enough!" the chairman demanded bringing the room back to order. "Lord Dracula is this cave the artifact or is there another?"

Dracula was forced to break eye contact to address the council.

"There is not." He growled.

"Then we have no choice. In accordance with our laws we must side with the princess." The councilman stated.

Dracula was obviously upset but he remained calm and cool.

"Meeting adjourned." The councilman dismissed.

"Princess!" someone called as she entered the lobby area.

Dominic turned to see a woman in business attire hurrying towards her. She was a stout woman with brown shoulder length hair.

"My name is Amelia and I am the elected werewolf representative." She said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Oh you're the elected alpha! Nice to meet you." Dominic smiled as she shook.

"Listen I really appreciate what you did back there in fact a lot of us do." Amelia thanked.

Dominic looked around. There were a lot of eyes on her. Suddenly the old man in the Tibetan robes approached along with a Chinese man.

"Good show my dear." he laughed. "I see great things for you."

"Ah thanks?" Dominic said awkwardly, "But is what I did really that big of a deal?"

"Indeed it is. You my dear just stood up to one of the most powerful and influential leaders." The old man stated.

"Hardly anyone is brave to stand up to him and in doing so have made a powerful enemy." The Chinese man spoke up.

"Nothing new there." Dominic thought to herself.

"Wong don't be so pessimistic." The old man discouraged.

"What I don't get is why Dracula would even care about the moon cave." Dominic commented.

"Dracula is selfish and seeks an extensive control over the magical community." The old man sighed.

"That seems to be a dimensional constant." Dominic commented.

"That doesn't surprise me." The old man laughed.

"You know young lady, forgive me for saying this but you don't seem to be a traditional princess. You are a more of a commander."

"You're not wrong. I've have always hated the title princess." Dominic confirmed.

The old man laughed again. "Commander it is then. We will have to watch this one Wong." He said before turning away.

"Who was that?" Dominic asked Amelia.

"That was the Sorcerer Supreme and probably one of his students." Amelia informed her.

"You're kidding me?" Dominic asked.

"No why?" Amelia asked.

"It's just odd seeing someone else as the Sorcerer Supreme." Dominic commented.

"Other dimension?" Amelia asked.

"Other dimension." Dominic confirmed.


	6. Christmas Time Special

The Bayville pack was thrilled that there would no longer have to worry about attacking vampires in regards to the cave. Many of the other species even offered up protection spells and so far the vampires had stayed away. Now the only thing they had to worry about was regular life and right now that meant the holidays. Like many wolf packs the tradition of Christmas did not involve gift exchanges like with humans. Instead it was more like a second thanksgiving ensuring plentiful food for the winter. Rather than hunt for deer like everyone else Dominic decided to bring something a little different.

"So I'll be back in time for the feast." Dominic called as she shifted into her dragon form.

"Just be careful!" Leslie warned.

Dominic had decided to leave a couple of days early. She shivered as she ascended to the higher altitudes and headed south into the ocean. A large school of fish caught her attention and she dove into the warmer water with her net scooping up as many fish as she could before returning to land. She however did not return to Bayville. She instead flew to New York City. Dominic was sure to turn invisible as she descended into one of the alleys where there were a bunch of old pallets. She used her magic to transform the pallets into crates and put the fish in. even though it was cold she used her ice powers to freeze the fish and make it look semi-professional. She left the crates outside one of the many food pantries in the city. She repeated the process several times leaving the fish at different food pantries every time.

It had just started to get dark when an old man's voice startled her.

"Well hello there, little dragon." he chuckled.

Dominic froze unsure of how he could see her since she was invisible.

"It's alright." The old man assured stepping into view.

Dominic was relieved to see that it was the Sorcerer Supreme. She shifted into human form becoming visible again.

"Commander, I thought that might be you." he grinned.

"Great one." Dominic bowed. "How long have you known I was here?"

"I sensed your magic the hours ago." The Sorcerer Supreme admitted. "What are you doing?"

"It's a bit complicated." Dominic informed him.

"Then come let's not stand out here in the cold. I live just around the corner and there is something I have been needing to discuss with you." He said.

The sanctum was a quaint mansion that emitted powerful magic. When Dominic looked at it with her specialized vision the amount of energy was immense with layers of color. She quickly blinked back to her regular vision as it was almost overwhelming. The inside was even more magnificent.

"There's transdimensional energy here." Dominic commented.

"So there is." The Sorcerer Supreme said.

"Watch out!" someone called as a ball of magic came flying at them.

Dominic easily caught it as dark haired man rushed towards them.

"Spell gone awry Steven?" The Sorcerer Supreme asked.

"My apologies." Steven said.

"No worries. Energy manipulation is my special ability." Dominic smiled handing him back the spell.

She couldn't help but notice his hands were shaking as she did.

"Strange you are an embarrassment you know that?" another man called approaching.

"Mordu that's enough for now we have a guest." The Sorcerer Supreme commanded.

"Yes master." Mordu bowed eyeing Dominic suspiciously.

Dominic did her best to ignore him as the two men departed.

"Now what was it you wished to discuss with me Great One?" she asked.

"Sit." He requested as two chairs appeared. "First tell me what is so complicated as to why you are in the city?"

Dominic averted her gaze. "When I was younger there were periods where I was alone and this time of year was difficult as far as food went." She began.

"You were homeless?" the Sorcerer Supreme asked.

"I didn't belong anywhere." Dominic corrected.

The Sorcerer Supreme raised an eyebrow for her to explain.

"I got my powers extremely early as far as dragons go and when other dragons figured out that I was supposed to become the leader of the dragons I learned very quickly that my own kind did not always have my best interests in mind so I was alone most of the time." She clarified.

The Sorcerer Supreme nodded in understanding.

"The reason I was in the city is because I was donating fish I caught today to make sure people wouldn't have to be hungry at this point of the year." She stated.

The old man smiled "It's nice to see someone with such a kind heart." He commented.

Dominic smiled.

"Now I have gotten a few reports from sorcerers about people with powers but these do not appear to be of magical origin. Have you seen anything like this?" He asked.

She hesitated.

"I take it by your silence that is a yes." He stated.

"There was an incident at my high school." Dominic admitted.

"Go on." He requested.

"Their powers are from mutated genes not magic. I have had some experience in other dimensions with them but it's always been post exposure." She informed him.

"Hmm interesting. Tell me how did these powered individuals react to magical beings?" he asked.

"In both cases they had no idea that they were not the only powered group." She said.

"What about the non-powered humans?" he asked.

"There was some degree of acceptance but mostly fear." She sighed.

The Sorcerer Supreme considered all that she had told him.

"What are you thinking?" Dominic asked breaking the silence.

"We need to keep this quiet for now." He stated.

"You don't think I should tell them?" Dominic asked.

"No there's no need to panic among the leaders and coming from you would not be the best choice. You are very new to the council and while you did earn a great deal of respect by standing up to Dracula you could quickly loose it by informing them that you knew of this and did not report it sooner. Better it come from someone like me or they reveal themselves." He told her.

"That's probably a good idea." Dominic agreed.

"While we are on the subject of unique abilities, you mentioned energy manipulation to be your special ability. I thought your eyes were your special ability?" He asked.

"I'm assuming you're referring to my ability to see who's a draconidaes?" she questioned.

The Sorcerer Supreme nodded. "That is what makes me the leader of draconidaes but I also have the ability to see most energy spectrums and control them." Dominic clarified.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you commander?" he smiled.

"Oh I'm not that special but I'd keep an eye on that student of yours." Dominic commented glancing at Steven Strange.

The Sorcerer Supreme merely smiled.

"You already know." She realized.

"You don't get the title Sorcerer Supreme without picking up on a few things." He nodded.

"I should probably go." Dominic said catching sight of Mordu's glare.

"Very well." The Sorcerer Supreme said escorting her to the door. "Commander, be careful."

Dominic bowed in thanks.

The pack was thrilled to have fresh fish for the feast and coming months. To Dominic's surprise each member of the pack had each brought a different type of meat. Elliot had taken down several bear, Leslie moose, Fred deer and George turkey which he was particularly proud about. Throughout the whole feast Dominic kept thinking about what the future would hold as the Sorcerer Supreme's final warning rang in her head.


	7. Shadow Dance

"So you going to ask him?" Kitty asked as they walked through the halls.

There were posters everywhere reminding people of the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance.

"I don't know Kitty, I don't think he likes me. He's always so jumpy around me like he's scared of me." Dominic sighed.

"Kurt? He's totally into you. He's just awkward when he gets nervous sometimes." Kitty laughed.

"He's not the only one." Fred joked coming up behind them with his brother.

"Shut up Weaslebee" Dominic scolded turning red.

"What about you Kitty? Have you asked Lance?"

"Not yet." Kitty admitted.

"Oh don't worry girls if they shoot you down we can always take you." George half joked as they hugged the two girls.

"As if!" Dominic protested pulling out of their grasp.

"Besides I think you guys are spoken for." She nodded.

The twins looked to see a couple of juniors giving them eyes.

"Well it seems we are irresistible to the ladies cuz." Fred commented as the two walked off to talk to the juniors.

Both Kitty and Dominic busted up laughing as soon as they were gone.

"I'm really sorry about those two dorks." Dominic apologized.

"I think it's sweet that your cousins would offer to go to the dance with you." Kitty commented.

"Yeah but you got caught in the cross fire." Dominic said.

"Well at least we both have a backup now." Kitty laughed.

Dominic had a plan. Since her last class was right next to his that was when she would ask him. The hour seemed to take forever to pass and she had never found English more boring than she had that day. Finally the bell rang and she was the first one out of the room. She accidently bumped into Ristie causing both of them to drop their books.

"Sorry Ristie." Dominic apologized handing her one of her books.

"It's alright." Ristie assured taking in her expression."Are you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dominic said as someone in the passing crowd knelt to help them. She paused when she noticed it was Kurt. Ristie's eyes flicked from one to the other.

"Oh now I get it." She grinned."Come on Rogue."

Kurt handed Dominic her notebook.

"Thanks Kurt." She said pushing a stray blonde hair out of her face as they both got to their feet.

"No problem." He said turning to walk away.

"Kurt!" she called stopping him. "I was wondering, if nobody has asked you yet, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kurt gave her an awkward stare. "Who me? Uh sure! Ok!" he smiled.

"You would? Awesome!" Dominic said turning away so he wouldn't see the odd smile on her face. She wanted to scream with joy. "So I'll call you later."

It was as if the entire world seemed to brighten. Kurt had the goofiest grin on his face as she left which only made everything that much brighter. Kurt only turned away when she disappeared behind the corner. He turned to find Fred and George standing behind him.

"Oh hey fellas." He greeted.

"Judging from the look on your face I take it Dominic asked you to the dance?" George asked.

"Yeah I said yes." Kurt smiled awkwardly.

"Good now let's get one thing straight, if you hurt her in any way we will come after you and it won't be pretty" Fred threatened.

"Ok I got it guys." Kurt promised holding his hands up in mock surrender as he backed away.

Fred and George may have been in the same grade as him but they looked more like seniors as they were very tall and very muscular. They didn't stop glaring at him until he ran off.

Later at lunch Kurt sat with Scott and Evan.

"What should I wear? Is it formal, semiformal, what?" Kurt asked them looking down at his watch. "The profs going to have to reprogram my halo-watch."

"That's not all bro, she's going to feel two furry fingers." Evan reminded him.

"Oh man, that's right!" Kurt face palmed. "What am I gonna do? I can't just call this off! Her cousins will kill me!"

"Fred and George?" Scott asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Ok just calm down. Wear gloves, she'll never know the difference." Scott suggested.

"Gloves? But won't she think that's kind of weird?" Kurt asked.

"Look just make up some excuse like you've got a rash or something." Scott suggested. "It's like when anyone hassles me about my shades I just say I have an eye condition and then they buy it."

"Ok." Kurt agreed.

"You did what?" Dominic demanded later that night.

"We're just looking out for you." Fred assured.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I want this guy to like me and I don't think you two realize how intimidating you can be." Dominic protested.

"Don't know what you're talking about." George insisted.

"Yes you do." Dominic called them out but before she could say more a strange sensation washed over her. She staggered back but Fred kept her from falling.

"Ok we're sorry for intimidating your boyfriend now please don't pass out on us." He begged.

"No you're not and I'm fine." Dominic groaned.

"What is it?" George asked.

"I'm not sure. Just a feeling like something is wrong." Dominic informed him. "It's sort of like someone is trying to jump across dimensions but it's different somehow. Darker almost sinister. The same thing woke me up this morning but it wasn't as strong."

"Should we be worried?" Fred asked.

"I don't think so. I can't sense it anymore." Dominic stated. "Now could you two please refrain from scaring my date at the dance tomorrow night and stick with your own that you obviously got since you two are obviously irresistible to the ladies."

"Is she mocking us?" Fred asked his brother.

"I think she is." George nodded.

"Would I do that?" Dominic asked innocently.

"Yes!" the twins said in unison.

"You're right I would." she laughed

Dominic had done her hair in ringlets and had twisted gemstone decorations in. She wore a sparkling royal blue spaghetti strap dress that poofed out in the lower half that stopped just above her knees. Leslie had helped her with her makeup and even Dominic had to admit she looked like a completely different person.

"Hey Dominic are you read…" Fred stopped short as she stepped out. Both boys jaws dropped.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"Nothing!" George lied and they both looked away.

"Shall we then?" Dominic asked taking them both by the arms.

They met up with their dates at the dance. George had managed to snag a junior while Fred had a senior.

"Hey Dominic!" Kitty waved.

"Sup girl. Man you look different." Dominic commented.

"You're one to talk." Kitty laughed.

"Dominic…" Kurt didn't even finish as he took in his date's appearance. Dominic couldn't help but blush as she looked away.

"Oh I aw… I got this for you." She said holding out a blue rose boutonniere that she had made out of magic.

"Oh thanks." He said taking it and tried to pin it on but was having difficulty with his gloves.

"Here let me help you." Dominic offered and pinned it on his blue suit.

The two began to dance to the upbeat music which Dominic was terrible at until they began to play slightly more elegant music. She couldn't help but show off the skill she had learned as a ballerina years ago. Kurt quickly picked up on it and even assisted in the more complicated moves. He wasn't a bad dancer. Finally they played a slow song and they began to two step.

"Sorry about the gloves." Kurt apologized "I mean I feel like such a dork getting a rash the day of the dance. Must be my nerves." Dominic gave a soft smile.

"I think they make you look classy." She commented.

"Really you don't think it makes me look like a butler?" Kurt asked. Looking at the gloves.

"No." Dominic laughed. "I'm glad you came with me."

"Well I'm glad you asked me." Kurt smiled spinning her around.

Suddenly that strange sensation washed over her again only this time it was much stronger as if she was right next to it. A brilliant red light appeared in the center of the gym and creatures leapt through. These were creatures Dominic recognized. They were Hellspawn. Everyone began to scream and tried to get away from the Hellspawn. Dominic caught site of the twins in the chaos. She nodded at them letting them know it was Ok to use their powers. The Xavier kids certainly were. Scott blasted one with his eyebeams while gene used her telekinesis to throw one across the room and shield herself from another. Fred used his inhuman strength to protect his date while George tried to get as many people to safety as possible. Dominic noticed one of the Hellspawn advancing towards a few trapped people. She grabbed the leg of a smaller flipped over table and slid it across the floor tripping it. The Hellspawn got back up and looked directly at her. It gave a strange cry and all the other Hellspawn also turned to look at her and moved to attack her instead.

"Uh oh!" Dominic said backing into Kurt.

She wasn't sure she could take on this many Hellspawn even in dragon form.

"Kurt, get us out of here please." Dominic begged turning to him.

"How? we're trapped!" Kurt said.

"Teleport us! I've seen you do it!" Dominic insisted.

He gave a look of fear mixed with surprise.

"Please!" she begged one last time just as the Hellspawn pounced.

She closed her eyes waiting for the blow but instead she felt herself vanish from where she had been standing and reappear somewhere else. The Hellspawn slammed into the wall missing their target.

"Wow that was amazing." Dominic gasped.

"We've obviously got a lot to talk about but first let's get you out of here." Kurt said trying to pull her out of the school but she didn't come.

"Not until everyone else is out." Dominic insisted heading back towards the gym.

Kurt hurried after her. They ran into Toad, Blob and Boom-boom trying to deal with a Hellspawn. It sunk its teeth into Blobs arm.

"Aw get it off!" he yelled trying to shake it off.

Dominic whistled catching the creature's attention. It let go and charged her instead. Dominic sidestepped just in time and grabbed the creatures tail causing it to fall. She dove on top of it and dug her claws into its neck. The creature screamed trying to roll her off. Blob grabbed the creature allowing Dominic to release her grip and retract her claws before anyone could see them. Blob slammed the Hellspawn into the ground and sat on it so it couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Just like wrestling a calf.' Dominic said brushing off her dress. "Only with teeth."

"Girl you are crazy!" Boom-Boom commented.

"So I've been told." Dominic joked as she noticed the wound on his arm. "That looks really bad. I'll go get a first aid kit."

When she came back the Hellspawn was gone. "Um guys where did…" she started.

"We took care of it." Kurt." Answered knowing what she was wondering.

"Ok then." She shrugged and began to clean Blob's wound.

"That's Ok, you don't have to do that." Blob assured pulling away from her.

"Don't be such a baby." Dominic cleaned the wound and wrapped it as Kurt gave him a warning look. "See that wasn't so bad, was it? But you still might want to go to the hospital." Dominic suggested.

"Aw thanks." Blob said touching the bandage.

"Dominic, can we talk?" Kurt requested.

"Yeah." She nodded.

They walked outside along the sidewalk.

"So how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt I remember everything from the soccer game." Dominic admitted.

"But how?" Kurt asked.

"After a while the memories just came back." She lied.

"I don't know what to say." Kurt said looking away.

"Then let me. You don't have to hide around me." Dominic assured.

"You won't like what you see up close." Kurt warned.

"Let me decide that." Dominic smiled.

"Alright here goes." Kurt sighed turning off his halo-watch."Well?"

Dominic laid her hand on his soft fuzzy cheek before kissing him.

"Does that answer your question?" she smiled.

"This doesn't bother you?" he asked still flushed from the kiss.

"Of course not. In fact I have to tell you something." Dominic said but before she could say more the twins called her name. Kurt changed back to his more normal appearance.

"Are you alright?" George asked as they ran up to her. Dominic noticed an angry looking scratch of Fred's arm but it had already started to heal.

"I'm fine guys now beat it." She half growled.

"Ok backing off." Fred said and they left her alone.

"Sorry about them." Dominic apologized.

"Its fine. Hey what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

She was going to tell him about her being a dragon but the twins sudden appearance had reminded her that it would only scare him.

"Nothing. It's not important." She lied giving a convincing smile.

"So I know a great short cut to an ice cream parlor. You up for it?" Kurt asked offering his arm.

"Sounds great but I'm buying." Dominic stated.

"An offer you may end up regretting." Kurt half joked as he teleported them again.


	8. Death Omen

"You're kidding me. She actually knows and she doesn't care?" Scott asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, well as exciting as that may be, we still don't know if she is a mutant." The professor stated.

"Yeah blue man why didn't you ask her?" Evan asked.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." Kurt admitted.

"Well it should be easier now." Logan commented.

"Maybe I should do it." Kitty offered. "I mean she is my best friend."

"Thanks Kitty." Kurt nodded.

Kitty met up with Dominic the next day but Dominic couldn't help but notice something was up with her friend. On the other end of the school a man in a red suit entered the school.

"Excuse me my good man." He said tapping Duncan on the shoulder. "I am looking for a girl by the name of Dominic. Know her?"

Duncan took in the masked man's appearance. Besides the red suit he had a pair of katana on his back and a pistol on each hip along with various pouches around his waist."Uh even if I did I wouldn't tell you freak." Duncan sneered.

"Oh this is going to be fun." The masked man grin could be seen through his mask.

"Ok I can't take it anymore. Why do you keep staring at me like I'm going to eat you or something?" Dominic asked.

"It's just that you know that I have powers. Besides my parents no non-mutants know about it. It's just a little freaky." Kitty admitted.

Much to her surprise Dominic smiled. "So what if you're different. If everyone were the same the world would be a very boring place." She stated.

"What about you?" Kitty questioned.

"What about me?" Dominic asked but before Kitty could ask screams rang through the hall.

 _"Kitty there's some crazy guy looking for Dominic. Is she with you?"_ Jean communicated.

" _Yeah."_ Kitty confirmed.

 _"Good keep her away from this."_ Jean ordered.

"What is going on?" Dominic wondered aloud moving towards the screams but Kitty stopped her.

"I'm really sorry about this." She apologized phasing her through the locked janitor room door.

"What the? Kitty! Let me out!" Dominic demanded pounding on the door.

Kitty dialed the mansion on her cell phone as she ran to where the others were. She explained the situation to the professor.

"Have Jean and Scott get everyone to safety but do not engage." The professor ordered.

"I think it might be a bit late for that professor." Kitty informed him.

"I'm sending Wolverine." The professor stated.

Kitty skidded to a stop when she saw the unconscious forms of Scott, Jean, Evan and several other students. The man had Kurt by the throat and a katana pointed at his chest.

"Now I'm not going to ask again. Where is Dominic?" he demanded.

"Ahem." Dominic said startling Kitty and getting the man's attention. Judging by how she was holding her shoulder she had used it to ram the door open and free herself. "I believe you're looking for me."

She had the scariest look Kurt and Kitty had ever seen on her. Not Wolverine scary but one of a focused predator ready to kill.

"You're a hard girl to find Dominic." The man commented not letting go of Kurt.

"Kitty get the others out of here now." Dominic ordered not taking her eyes off of the man.

Kitty nodded and began dragging her friends to safety.

"You seem to know me but I don't know you." Dominic growled.

"Name's Deadpool." He informed."Your sister sent me."

Dominic raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have a sister and you and I are about to dance if you don't let go of my boyfriend." She warned.

Deadpool looked a Kurt then back at her then back at him.

"Nice! You scored" he grinned.

"Dominic no get out of here!" Kurt whispered but Deadpool threw him across the hallway and drew his other katana.

He leapt at her but she managed to catch his wrists. Deadpool's height made it an awkward angle to hold.

"Kurt help Kitty! I can handle this guy!" Dominic ordered.

As if to prove her point she swept Deadpool's legs from under him causing him to drop one of the katana. Kurt teleported to one of the fallen students and teleported them out. Dominic kicked the katana up to her hand. It wasn't her broad sword but it would work.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Deadpool muttered getting back to his feet.

He charged again and the katanas clashed. Deadpool had a size advantage but Dominic was faster.

"Your sister asked me not to hurt you but you are making that really difficult!" Deadpool commented.

"I don't have a sister!" Dominic instead leaping into the air and round house kicking him in the face. The force of the blow sent him flying into some lockers and caused him to drop his last katana. She threw her katana with her dragon strength. It impaled his shoulder and pinned him where he was. He called out in pain. She picked up the other katana to her hand.

"That's what you get for coming after me and my friends. Now anything to say before I put you out of your misery?" Dominic asked trailing the tip of the blade across his chest.

"What was that phrase?" Deadpool muttered to himself. "Mors vocat!"

Dominic stopped. "Holy crap why didn't lead with that. You could have avoided a major butt kicking." She commented.

"Yeah well I let you win." Deadpool groaned.

"Uh huh." Dominic said as pulled the katana out of his shoulder. He groaned in pain. "You'll live." She told him setting both katanas down. Deadpool took advantage of this and knocked her off her feet and grabbed his katanas.

"Well if there were ever a time for payback." Dominic thought to herself as she tried to get back up but much to her surprise Deadpool picked her up by the back of the collar and held her against his chest with a katana to the throat. She quickly realized why. Wolverine had arrived.

"Wolvie long time no see." Deadpool commented.

"I know you bub?" Wolverine asked.

"Oh yeah we were old pals back in the weapon X program." Deadpool reminded him.

A string of memories flashed before Wolverine. "Wade!" he growled.

"You do remember me." Deadpool smiled. "Well I'd love to reminisce about the good old days but I've got a job to do." He began backing away pulling Dominic with him.

"Let the girl go Wade!" Wolverine ordered.

"No can do Wolvie." Deadpool stated but Dominic wasn't having it. She managed to grab the blade and slowly pull it away from her throat slicing her hands in the process. Dominic flipped him over her shoulder and escaped his grasp.

"He's all yours." She said bolting.

"Hey get back here you little…" but before Deadpool could finish Wolverine tackled him.

Dominic ran through the halls as fast as she could clutching her hand wounds. She ran into the twins.

"What happened?" Fred demanded looking at her bloody hands.

"I can't explain it right now. I need you to create a distraction." She requested.

"Way ahead of you." George said pulling the fire alarm.

"Alright now you two are going to want to get as far away from me as possible." She warned. They nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people. Dominic hurried to the pool and pulled out the coin Death had given her.

"Don't move!" Deadpool's angry voice told her and she felt ha katana to her back.

"That's not necessary." Dominic assured.

"It is if I'm going to get you to your sister." Deadpool commented.

"I don't have to die to see Death. That's what this is for." Dominic argued holding up the coin. Deadpool lowered his sword.

"Navita tribue itiner" she said tossing the coin into the water.

The room grew darker and mist appeared. Out of nowhere a small boat with a cloaked figure appeared out of the fog. Dominic stepped onto the boat. "You coming? I'm sure my sister wants you back." She stated. Without hesitation, he jumped on board and Dominic nodded to the ferryman. The boat glided silently into the darkness to where Death waited.

"Hello little sister." Death greeted noticing her bloodied palms. "What happened?"

"Your messenger didn't say the code phrase and I thought he was a hunter. He may have blown my cover." Dominic informed her.

"Wade." Death shook her head.

"Why did you send for me?" Dominic asked.

"Apocalypse is rising." Death informed her.

"As in the end of the world?" Dominic asked.

"No Apocalypse is a very old, very powerful mutant that originally rose to power in ancient Egypt when he attempted to dominate the world." Death told her.

"You said rising. Is he still alive?" Dominic asked.

Death nodded.

"What does this have to do with me?" Dominic asked.

"I tell you this because he needs a draconidaes to complete his plans and I fear that will be you my sister." Death stated.

"Me?" Dominic questioned.

"You are the leader of the draconidaes. You know better than I that you are the only one who can even locate another draconidaes. That alone makes you a target." Death stated.

"I understand. Thank you for warning me." Dominic bowed but Death instead pulled her into a loving embrace.

"How about some of that love for me babe?" Deadpool requested.

Dominic narrowed her eyes at him. "You try it and I will rip you apart." She threatened.

"It's alright sister." Death assured releasing her.

"Well I'm sure you want him back so I'll just go." Dominic said awkwardly.

"As much as I want him stay. Wade cannot die and no living being may stay here for very long." Death sighed. "More than anything I need him in the living world to protect you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That is not happening. He couldn't even beat me until I let my guard down." Dominic stated.

"I told you I let you win!" Deadpool insisted.

"No you didn't!" Dominic and War said in unison turning her eyes red.

"Oo the red demon eyes supposed to scare me?" Dominic blinked a few times turning them back to green.

"I just want you to be safe sister." Death said handing her another coin.

"I know." Dominic sighed. "I'll just have to stop him from rising."

Deadpool finally agreed to leave her alone after she gave him a way to spend an entire day with Death. Now the only problem was explaining what had happened. While her conversation with Death had felt like at least half an hour it had only been a few minutes in the living world. She went to where everyone was gathered. Kurt rushed to her and embraced her in a hug. Dominic did her best to hug him back without getting her blood on him.

"I'm Ok." She promised.

"What were you thinking?" Kurt demanded holding her at arm's length.

"I was trying to protect you and the others." Dominic stated.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant?" Kurt asked trying to read her face. Dominic's expression saddened.

"Because I'm not." She stated. It wasn't a lie.

"What about all that stuff you did back there?" he questioned.

"Any MMA class will teach you to do that." Dominic told him.

"What about that guy. What happened to him?" Kurt asked.

"He figured out he had the wrong girl and left." She lied.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Kurt said pulling her into a tighter hug.

"Easy on the shoulder." Dominic requested. "I banged it up pretty badly trying to get out of that closet Kitty locked me in."

"Sorry." Kurt apologized.


	9. Day of Reckoning

Wolverine didn't buy it. There was no way basic MMA training could have done that kind of damage. The kid clearly hadn't been the one thrown around and she didn't have a healing factor or those cuts would have healed by now. So what was it about this kid that bothered him so much. He wasn't being paranoid, his instincts told him that much but he didn't get a chance to investigate. Sabretooth was back in town and he was going to use him to track Magneto.

Dominic sat bored out of her mind in the council chambers. These meetings were getting a bit redundant as they were always about a small territorial dispute or the occasional new law that never got passed. None of this ever involved her kind but none the less she came. Being a dragon she had stopped plenty of territorial disputes but she had always acted more the enforcer rather than the diplomat. The council was very much like the United States congress with different parties and opinions and everything was put to a vote. There were those that believed that the humans were meant to be ruled over by those with magic. Attuma the king of Atlantis was the most outspoken of this group. He proposed war on the humans every time. There were those that wished that he could be kicked out but all agreed it was better if they allowed him to the meeting if only to keep an eye on him. There was also a group that believed we could live in harmony while be it in the shadows with the humans. Thankfully the second group made up the majority but it still didn't chance the fact that nothing ever got done. Finally, the meeting ended and she was free to go.

The meeting had let out early so she decided to explore the city. It had been a number of years since she had been to a city this size and she quickly remembered why she preferred the smaller cities like Bayville. Here everything was so close together and congested but it wasn't all bad. She couldn't help but marvel at the massive skyscrapers and other buildings. It was unlike any place she had ever seen. Dominic found herself near the docks when an explosion not very far away caught her attention.

"Just move in the other direction. It's probably nothing magic related." She tried to tell herself. "Nope can't do it."

She pushed her way through the crowd of people running away from the chaos. Dominic rounded a corner and felt her heart stop. There walking towards her was a sentinel. She ducked back behind the corner as an old traumatic memory rose to the surface of another dimension when she had been brutally attacked by a sentinel when she was much younger. The experience had left her scarred. Screaming snapped her out of her fear. She recognized it as Kitty. There were others too. She could make out Jean, Evan, Lance, Blob, Toad, and Kurt. They were fighting a machine designed specifically to kill them. She couldn't take it. Something inside of her snapped and anger overshadowed her fear. She shifted into her dragon form and turned invisible before rushing the giant robot. Dominic slid in between the sentinel and the others grabbing its arm as it reached for Kitty. It was every bit as strong as she was but it was also at least twice as tall as she was. She was forced to become visible again as she put more energy into pushing the sentinel back. The mutants looked at her in shock and fear. Dominic glanced back to see Kurt teleport Kitty out of harm's way and see the fear on their faces.

"What the heck is that?" Toad asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't look friendly." Lance commented.

Several blocks away, Magneto watched the battle with a growing interest.

"A new player." He observed as the sentinel threw the dragon a fair distance before turning back to the mutants that were much closer.

Dominic pushed herself back up. The sentinel proceeded to encase several of the mutants in a green goop that hardened trapping them before it turned and noticed Magneto a few blocks away.

"Of course the sentinel isn't interested in me, I'm not a mutant. It's probably not even registering me as a human." Dominic thought to herself.

Even so she still needed to take it out. It still presented a danger to the magical community. The sound of approaching news helicopters.

"How is the news always seems to beat the military?" Dominic thought to herself. She quickly cast a spell preventing her from being seen from a camera as she gave chase.

"Hello father." Wanda growled as she knocked Pietro out with her powers.

"Wanda not now!" Magneto begged.

"You locked me away." Wanda said as she approached.

"You gave me no choice. You couldn't control your anger." Magneto argued.

"You haven't seen angry." She threatened using her power to negate his as the sentinel rose to attack.

"Wanda release my power!" Magneto begged. "Don't do this."

He dodged out of the way of the sentinel's blasts. At that moment Dominic sunk her teeth into the robots neck and shoulder crushing the metal between her jaws.

"Stay out of this!" Wanda commanded striking her with her powers and sending her flying towards the X-Copter. She must have torn something vital because as she was pushed away the sentinel began to spark and explode causing it to fall. It landed on Magneto and the resulting explosion threw Wanda from the rooftop. Dominic righted herself and caught the falling girl in her hands. She set her down next to the other mutants. She took in the fearful expression of each of them before speaking a single word.

"Go." Dominic turned and ran in the other direction.

"That's gonna turn a few heads." Lance commented.

As Dominic rounded a corner out of view she changed back to human form. She cast a second spell in an attempt to erase the memories of everyone who had witnessed the her and event but the damage had been done. Dominic shadow jumped to another part of the city away from the chaos.

It didn't take long for her to feel the call back to the council hall. She had expected it. What she didn't expect was the sheer number of people. It was like every magical being in the city had come and everyone was in a panic. The inside of the building had to be magically altered with a chamber for each type of creature so each leader could attempt to calm their people. Dominic tried to get everyone's attention but the fact that everyone was panicked and she was only a fifteen-year-old girl didn't help. Finally, she managed it with a loud whistle.

"Let's everyone just calm down." She ordered.

Everyone began to quite except for a few mutters of "Is that really the princess" and comments like "She's so young" until one random dragon spoke up

"How can we be calm about this?" he asked.

"I promise we will figure this out." Dominic assured. "Now have any of you been to another dimension with mutants in it?"

A few dragons raised their hands.

"Good I'm going to need to draw on your experience." She informed them.

They made their way towards her.

"I have my own experience with mutants but its limited. What do you got?" Dominic asked.

Each of them told her of their experience and most of them were positive or neutral experience but there were a couple of negative with a mutant who called himself Mr. Sinister. For the most part it confirmed what she already knew.

"Alright that's good. Now I need you to help reassure everyone that it's not the end of the world." Dominic requested.

"And you princess?" one of them asked.

"Ok I know its beside the point right now but please don't call me a princess and I have to try and convince the other leaders not to start a full-fledged war against the human race.

The meeting hall was a cluster of arguing with everyone trying to talk at once. Dominic glanced up to see the Sorcerer Supreme but even he looked a bit flustered. Amelia spotted her and hurried over.

"There you are!" she gasped.

"Sorry I had to calm down the panicked colony that showed up." Dominic apologized.

"I figured as much. I had to do the same with all the packs that came." Amelia sighed. "This is a disaster."

"It's not as bad as you think." Dominic assured.

"I fail to see how." Amelia argued.

"If I could get everyone's attention I would be able to explain." Dominic stated.

She thought about whistling to get their attention but she didn't think it would have the same effect. Thankfully she didn't have to. Everyone became silent as if they had suddenly lost their voice. Everyone turned to glare at the Sorcerer Supreme as he was the only one who could have done this. That and he had his hand raised showing that he was casting the spell.

"Let's not lose our heads." He cautioned. "This is not the time to panic. It a time for gathering facts. He released his spell.

"Facts? Who here would know anything about these powered humans?" Perseus king of the minotaur demanded.

"Commander I believe that is your area of expertise." The Sorcerer Supreme commented turning to her.

All eyes were on her now and not just the leaders. Magical screens had been set up so everyone in the building could watch what was going on. This made Dominic extremely nervous.

"I wouldn't call it expertise," she finally said. "But I do have some experience with mutants from other dimensions."

"Your knowledge will help us in combating this threat." Dracula spoke up.

"You're starting to sound like Attuma, Lord Dracula." Dominic half joked. A few muffled chuckled could be heard. "They pose no danger to us unless we attack them."

Dracula narrowed his eyes at her. "They are a threat that needs to be dealt with." He insisted.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that your food just got harder to catch?" Dominic challenged.

Dracula snarled at her but he could not openly attack her here. Dominic chose to ignore him and continued with what she knew.

"They call themselves mutants and just as the name implies their powers come from genetic mutation. This is not a new phenomenon. Judging from the age of some of them this goes back at least a century," she informed them her mind going back to Apocalypse. "Possibly longer."

"How hostile are they?" Aragon the King of the forest elves asked.

"Like I said for the most part they are harmless unless attacked." Dominic repeated.

"For the most part?" Aragon raised an eyebrow.

"There are a few extremist who believe mutants are superior to the non-powered humans." Dominic clarified.

"And what of magical powered individuals?" Aragon asked.

"That I am unsure of. All the mutants I have ever met had no knowledge of magical beings and thought I was a mutant. They actually treat one another much like we treat each other. They may very well treat us as equals if we were to approach this carefully." Dominic suggested.

"Are you suggesting we attempt to befriend them?" Phineas leader of the centaurs asked.

"It's a possibility." Dominic insisted.

"That is ridiculous!" Dracula challenged. "We should end this problem while we still can!"

"That is a terrible idea! Neither group knows we exist. If we openly attack them it would give them a common enemy and I don't think I need to remind you why we never attack the humans. Beyond that there is no stopping this. The simple fact of the matter is that humans are evolving to catch up with the rest of us." Dominic stated. "Look I've been to other dimensions where powered and non-powered people get along just fine but someone has to take that first step."

"Are you volunteering?" The Sorcerer Supreme questioned giving her a hopeful look.

"Yes." Dominic confirmed.

Discussions began to break out. Everybody agreed they hated hiding from the humans but it had always been for their safety. Was the risk worth the reward?

Suddenly Wong entered the chamber. "Apologies for the intrusion but this may affect your decision." He said as a magical screen appeared showing two scenes.

One was of the congress meeting and another showed news footage of a large mutant moving towards a dam. Dominic noticed the date. They had been there for nearly twenty-four hours. She took this little break to text Kitty _U OK?_ It didn't take long for her to get her answer but not in a text. She and the other Xavier kids showed up at the dam and began fighting the giant mutant as he tried to destroy the dam. Everyone watched in silence as the mutants displayed their abilities. Somehow they managed to defeat the Juggernaut.

"What just happened?" the congressman on the second half of the screen asked what everyone was thinking.

"What they were trained to. Use their mutant powers for good." Storm stated.

"I think we've seen enough." The Sorcerer Supreme said.

Wong nodded and the screen disappeared.

"I think we can all agree that is not something we want to start a war with but the issue of a friendly introduction is still on the table. Shall we put it to a vote?" The Sorcerer Supreme asked.

Everyone agreed.

"All those in favor?" he asked. Hands raised. "All those opposed?" Just as many hands rose. The vote ended up being tied which almost never happened. They tried again with the same results.

"It would see we cannot come to a decision at this time so for now we will do nothing and convene again in a few days. Meeting adjourned." The Sorcerer Supreme ordered.

"Commander!" Someone called. Dominic turned to see one of the dragons she had spoken with approach her.

"Good to see that name is catching on." Dominic thought to herself. "What can I do for you…"

"Kyle. I'm the head of the New York colony." He informed her. "We both know what's coming. What are your orders?"

Dominic thought for a moment. It wouldn't end well if she went against the councils wishes.

"For now, we are going to do nothing. The other leaders need time to calm down. If anyone comes across a mutant, my orders are to not engage unless they are threatened and most importantly remember that they are a lot like us and for people to think about that before they start judging." Dominic stated.

Kyle nodded before disappearing in the crowd.

"Commander may I have a word?" the sorcerer supreme requested. Dominic nodded following him to an empty room.

"I couldn't help but over hear. What is coming?" he asked.

Dominic looked away. "Whatever we do the humans will try to exterminate the mutants. That robot is just a taste of what they are capable of. I'm fearful that we will be caught in the crossfire along with many innocents and I honestly don't know what to do." she revealed.

The Sorcerer Supreme didn't seem surprised. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Follow your own orders. Do nothing to purposely reveal yourself unless it is necessary." He stated.

Dominic nodded.

"Now go make sure your friends are alright." The Sorcerer Supreme smiled.


	10. I Need a Hero

The council was supposed to reconvene a few days but it kept getting put off. It wasn't the only thing. The Xavier kids had yet to come back to school. Dominic continues to text both Kitty and Kurt but neither of them responded. She even went by the mansion but it had been destroyed and she didn't know where to find them. Finally, she got a response from Kitty. ' _Coming back to school tomorrow'_

"This is going to be hard for them." Dominic told the twins as they walked up to the school.

"And you want us to be nice to them." Fred stated.

"That would be nice too but I want you not to be mean to them." Dominic requested.

"No worries there just as long as they don't start something." George assured.

"Thanks guys." She nodded heading off to her locker which was right next to Kitty's.

It didn't take long for her to show up with Rogue. Dominic practically tackled her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Kitty what happened?" Dominic demanded letting go.

"We got attacked by a giant robot and got outed as mutants." Kitty stated.

"I know that! I saw it on the news. I'm talking about after. I texted and called so many times to see if you were alright." Dominic clarified.

"Sorry my phone got destroyed when our mansion blew up." Kitty informed her.

"Well that explains a lot." Dominic stated.

"Wow not quite the reaction I expected." Rogue commented.

"Well I went by there to look for you and saw that it was destroyed. Is everyone Ok?" Dominic asked.

"We're fine." Rogue assured.

"Good." Dominic sighed. "Hey where's Kurt?"

"Blue boy's not associating himself with us anymore." Rouge growled.

"Really?" Dominic narrowed her eyes. "I'll talk to him."

She found him acting extremely awkward as if testing people's reactions to him.

"Kurt!" Dominic called.

"Hey!" he smiled but he noticed her disapproving look. "What is it?"

"Rouge told me that you aren't associating yourself with them anymore." Dominic stated.

"It's not what you think." He assured.

"Then explain it to me." She requested.

"It's just being normal has been the greatest thing I've ever experienced and I'm not ready to give that up yet." Kurt explained.

"That's no reason to shun your friends." Dominic insisted.

"I know." Kurt said bowing his head in shame.

Dominic lead him back to Kitty and Rogue and made him apologize.

"If Kurt doesn't want to hang out with us non-normal people that's just fine." Rogue stated.

"Well we all know that includes me." Dominic half joked. "I mean I'm not a mutant but I'm not what people consider normal either."

"No arguments there." Kitty laughed as they began to walk down the hall as if everything was alright again.

"So did you guys here about the new zoo they are building downtown?" Dominic asked.

"I heard something about it why?" Rogue asked.

"I got an internship there working with the big cats!" Dominic exclaimed.

"Really that's great!" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah wait a go." Kitty stated.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Dominic asked changing the subject.

"You mean besides avoiding persecution?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah besides that." Dominic nodded.

"Mainly we've been helping to rebuild the institute and keeping people from vandalizing the place." Kitty informed her.

"Man, people are jerks." Dominic commented.

"Yeah." Rogue sighed.

"I'm really sorry guys." Dominic apologized.

"Why you didn't do anything." Rogue commented.

"Yeah you never treated us like freaks when you found out." Kitty stated.

"I also had an adjustment period." Dominic reminded them. "This is going to take time."

"I don't know Dominic. I think your just not the type of person that would be so cruel." Kitty observed. "You're just cool with everything."

"I don't know about that." Dominic shrugged."Maybe you just have to remind everyone who you are beyond your powers."

She spotted a flyer for the spring talent show and quickly grabbed it. "Like this." She handed them the flyer. "You two were awesome dancers in the Dracula play. Maybe you could do something like that."

"As much we want everything to be normal, there's a good chance that we won't even get to stay in school." Rogue informed her.

"They've taken it that far already?" George asked as he and his brother walked up.

"Harsh." Fred agreed.

"You two need to stop doing that." Kitty commented.

"Doing what? George asked.

"Appearing out of nowhere to interrupt our conversations." Kitty clarified.

"I'm sorry about them." Dominic shook her head. "They have a tendency to follow me everywhere like a pair of lost puppies."

"Hey!" the twins protested before eyeing Kurt.

"You know the same rules apply. If you hurt our cousin you will regret it." Fred threatened.

"Got it." Kurt smiled nervously. "I've got to go." He headed off in the opposite direction.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill you both!" Dominic pushed them away.

"Aw that's sweet." Kitty laughed.

"Thanks Kitty." George smiled.

"And Dominic's right you two were amazing dancers." Suddenly snickers erupted from down the hall.

"Dancing is for sissies!" Duncan snickered with a few of his friends.

"I'll be right back." Dominic narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no." Fred shook his head.

"You got a problem with dancers Duncan?" Dominic growled.

"So what if I do?" Duncan looked down at her.

Dominic advanced on him but Fred and George held her back with a noticeable difficulty.

"He's not worth it!" George commented.

"FYI, she is a dancer!" Fred warned.

"Seriously?" Duncan sneered.

"Yes seriously and for that matter so are we." George stated.

"That's pathetic! A couple of guys like you should be on the football team not strutting around like a couple of princesses." Duncan commented.

"Come on guys we don't need that kind of negativity in our life." Fred said leading them away.

"It's not like anything those freaks do could be considered dancing!" Duncan called.

"That's it!" Dominic growled charging him before anyone could stop her.

The brotherhood practically kicked the doors in as they entered the school. They weren't happy about Pietro being back or the fact that he was now their leader thanks to Magneto but they all agreed it would be a good idea to spread a little fear and chaos at the school if only to mess with the X-Men. They rounded the corner in time for Duncan to almost slam into Pietro and to see Rogue and Kitty trying to hold Dominic of all people back. Fred and George were blocking the path of the other two jocks.

"Easy you ain't helping anybody by beating him senseless." Rogue warned.

"Yeah it's not worth it." Kitty agreed. Dominic stopped when she saw the Brotherhood boys.

"Sorry for almost slamming you with the idiot." She apologized to him.

"You are dead for this, you mutey lover!" Duncan threatened.

Dominic glared down at Duncan.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret lightweight." She said leaning down to his eye level. "You are nothing compared to the three hundred pound calves I've had to wrestle to the ground for most of my life. If you don't back off these people you're going to find out the hard way what happens to one of those calves at the rodeo."

The look of fear on his face was priceless. Duncan tried to compose himself as the girls walked away.

"Now you've done it." George whistled.

"Kelly's gonna hear about this!" Duncan threatened.

"Really?" Fred questioned. "You're really going to admit that a big jock like you got his butt kicked by a girl half your size."

"That's embarrassing." George nodded. "Especially if the entire school found out."

Duncan's face turned beat red.

"That's what I thought." George stated before he and his brother walked away.

"What just happened?" Pietro asked the other Brotherhood boys.

"How should we know?" Lance shrugged.

"I know that girl is absolutely crazy." Toad commented. "Remember the dance?"

"Yeah that's right." Blob agreed.

"And remember that guy who took out the X-Men trying to find her?" Lance reminded them. "Word around the school was she got rid of him."

"Exactly and the whole being nice to mutants, are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Pietro asked.

"That's she's weird?" Toad suggested.

"No that she's a mutant." Lance corrected.

"I don't know guys it's not like she's shown any powers." Blob reminded them.

"Maybe I should find out why." Pietro smiled.

"You didn't need to do that." Kitty said as the three girls walked down the hall.

"Yes I did. You guys don't deserve to be treated like that." Dominic stated.

"Look, we appreciate the support but what happened back there could get us all in serious trouble." Rogue told her.

"Sorry guys." Dominic apologized. "People like Duncan just vex me like you would not believe."

"Hey we get it. I was even tempted to take a swing." Kitty admitted.

"Not helping!" Rogue scolded. "Look Dominic we appreciate what your trying to do but even if they do let us stay I just don't think this is something that we would be up for." She handed the flyer back to Dominic.

"I understand." Dominic nodded.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't go for it." Kitty suggested. Dominic smiled at this. Suddenly the twins hurried up to her.

"We need to borrow our cousin for a minute." George requested.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Dominic told Kitty and Rogue before going with the twins.

"Are you out of your mind?" Fred demanded.

"What it's not like I used my powers or anything." Dominic shrugged.

"I'm talking about ganging up on the non-powered person. You're just as bad as they are." Fred clarified.

"I went after him because those kinds of people turn into hunters." Dominic stated.

The two shuddered at the thought of the dreaded humans who had dedicated their life killing them for their pelts.

"See your point but Duncan's to much of an alpha male to back down. He's more likely to lash out at us and the mutants." George stated.

"Sorry guys." She apologized.

"It's alright. He really did deserve a beating though." George agreed earning him a punch from his brother.

"So, I didn't know you two could dance." Dominic said changing the subject.

"Yeah our mom used to be a professional dancer and had us take lessons when we were younger." Fred told her.

"It was actually really fun." George agreed.

"Didn't know you were a cowgirl."

"Yeah well my dad wanted a boy to help on the farm and instead he got me." Dominic informed them.

"Well that explains the tomboy in your personality." Fred commented.

"Yeah." Dominic smiled awkwardly "So I was thinking that maybe the three of us could do a dance routine for the talent show."

"Oh no." Fred shook his head. "After the incident that just happened our street cred is bad enough."

"You mean Duncan calling you sissies?" Dominic questioned.

Fred nodded.

"Then prove him wrong and show everyone how awesome you are." Dominic challenged.

"Do you have a song in mind?" George asked.

Dominic nodded and played the song I need a hero. Not the original but the one from the second Shrek movie since it had better dancing music.

"You know should do the vocals." Fred suggested.

"Ok." Dominic agreed.

They decided to practice after school. As it turns out the twins were excellent ballroom dancers which was perfect for the style of music and Dominic quickly learned how different it was from ballet she was used to. The twins had great ideas for the routine and the changing tempo throughout the song allowed for a variety of dance styles.

"Ok so at the point where the lyrics mention a superman sweeping you off your feet, I should toss you up in the air and catch you then twirl you." George suggested.

"Dramatic, I like it." Dominic smiled.

She let the song play as George scooped her up before turning and tossing her into the air but before he could catch her a silver streak rushed past carrying Dominic with it. She gave an involuntary yelp as Pietro stopped just off stage and gave her a mischievous grin.

"What the heck Pietro?" Dominic demanded.

"I know your little secret." He smiled.

Dominic kept her composure and gave him a confused look.

"You're being weirder than usual and put me down!" she ordered trying to push away from him but he held on to her.

"You know my dad is the most powerful mutant on the planet. He would love to meet you." Pietro stated his smile grew darker.

"Oh my gosh are you hitting on me?" Dominic questioned making the situation even more awkward.

"What no!" Pietro insisted dropping her. Dominic managed to catch herself.

"I know you are a mutant!" he clarified.

"Wow you really are an idiot." Dominic shook her head and turned to walk away but Pietro appeared in front of her.

"Hey!" George growled as he and his brother walked up behind him.

"I believe that is our dance partner." Fred stated.

"Get your own!" George finished pulling Dominic behind them.

"This isn't over!" Pietro warned before zipping away.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Pietro seems to think I'm a mutant." Dominic informed them.

"That's not good Dominic." George whispered.

"It's not the first time this has happened and I convinced them otherwise. I can do the same thing again." Dominic assured.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"I'm Positive." Dominic nodded.

"You're pregnant?" Fred joked.

"Shut up!" Dominic punched him in the arm.

"Let's get back to dancing." None of them noticed their single observer in the audience.

"Well?" Pietro asked Gambit who had been watching the whole time.

"Girl's got skills as a dancer but that doesn't make her a mutant." Gambit stated. "The two boys on the other hand have a good amount of strength but that's not something Magneto is lacking in right now."

Pietro hadn't even noticed that about the twins.

"Ok what about the fact that she's not afraid and doesn't seem to have a problem with any of us?" Pietro questioned.

"A rare jewel in this world but it does happen." Gambit stated.

"I'm telling you she's not normal!" Pietro insisted. "She managed to take down some assassin that took out the X-Men."

That caught Gambits attention.

"Now that is something." He said continuing to watch the three people on stage practice. They had started to gather their things. "We might just have to give her a little encouragement to show us her powers." Gambit suggested.

They had to cut practice short when they got a text from Leslie asking them to place an order at the feed store and a few other places. They had to split up if they were going to make it in time.

"I can get the feed store if you two get the others." Dominic suggested.

"Sounds good." The twins agreed.

The feed store was on the outskirts of town but she made it there in no time. She hadn't noticed Gambit following her on his own bike. The store was undergoing expansion at the moment so there was quite a bit of construction material. Some of the scaffolds loaded with bricks swayed in the wind as she entered.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The manager asked.

"Yes I need to place an order for feed." Dominic requested.

"Aw yes Jerry will get you taken care of ma'am." The man said leading her to the front of the small store.

Dominic placed the order and left. As she was passing one of the scaffolds a great wind kicked up and it began to topple onto her. Dominic dove out of the way but it wasn't quite far enough as several bricks headed straight for her. She instinctively covered her head and neck to protect herself as she willed the bricks not to hit her. They appeared to hit an unseen force and fall to either side of her. Dominic opened her now glowing purple eyes. She quickly turned them back to normal hoping that no one had seen what had happened. "Miss, are you alright?" the manager called running up to her. He had heard the commotion and come running.

"I'm fine. Nothing hit me." Dominic assured dusting herself off.

"I told Jerry not to put so many bricks up there! I am so sorry!" He apologized.

Dominic did her best to calm the manager down and he finally let her go after she promised not to have her parents sue him.

"I stand corrected." Gambit admitted. "She's a telekinetic."

The purple eyes had been the dead giveaway that she had been the one the generated the shield.

"I knew it!" Pietro smiled smugly. "So what's with her I mean why doesn't she admit she's a mutant?"

"By the way she reacted I don't think she even knows." Gambit deduced. "But Magneto will definitely be interested in her. Now your father wants you boys to go cause some chaos at that board meeting tonight."

"That would be our specialty." Pietro agreed.

Being a nonmutant students Dominic, Fred and George were not allowed to attend the board meeting but Dominic was very pleased to hear from Leslie and Elliot that they had voted to allow mutants to remain in school. It gave her some hope for humanity but the chaos the brotherhood had caused made her lose some faith in mutants. Leslie was thrilled when George mentioned the dance routine to her.

"See what did I tell you boys." She smiled gleefully.

"That our dance lessons will pay off later in life." The twins stated dryly in unison. Dominic couldn't help but chuckle.


	11. Revelations

"Oh come on!" Fred complained as he tried to start his bike.

"What wrong?" Dominic asked.

"I think the starter is going bad." Fred sighed. "I ordered a new one last week but I'm not sure if it has come in yet."

"I could go check for you after school since the two of you have track practice." Dominic offered.

"Ah that's Ok." Fred assured.

"Yeah what he said." George agreed.

"Ok guys I appreciate you looking out for me but this is getting annoying." Dominic stated.

It had been a few days since the incident with Pietro and the boys hadn't left her side whenever they left the house. They were convinced that they were going to protect her from any mutant attack. They were intimidating sure but it wasn't like they could wolf out. Besides that, she was perfectly capable of protecting herself especially with the total lunar eclipse happening tonight.

"I'm not a damsel in distress and you two can't stop me." She reminded them. "Now let's go or we are going to be late."

The twins didn't take this laying down. They took it upon themselves to tell Kurt what had happened. They thought if anyone could talk some sense into her it was going to be her boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "He seems to think she's a mutant." George informed him.

"I don't believe…" Kurt stopped short when he saw Lance leaving the principal's office. Kurt rushed him and slammed him against the wall. "You!" he growled.

Scott and Kitty saw this and tried to pull him off. They had never seen him so angry.

"Tell Pietro to stay away from my girlfriend!" Kurt ordered.

"Get off of me!" Lance demanded finally freeing himself. It took both Kitty and Scott to hold him back.

"What is he talking about Lance?" Kitty demanded.

"How should I know I'm not Pietro's keeper!" Lance insisted.

"Then let me clarify. Pietro threatened Dominic because he thinks she's a mutant!" Kurt informed them.

"Seriously?" Scott asked. "Why can't you guys just accept that normal people can accept us?"

"Ahem!" Dominic said alerting everyone to her presence. "I thought we established that I am far from normal."

"You know what we mean." Kitty stated.

"I know." Dominic stated glaring at the twins. "You two are in so much trouble!" she grabbed both of their ears as if they were children.

They whimpered in protest.

"You took this way too far." Dominic growled. Kurt's gaze softened as he walked over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Dominic let go of the twins who quickly moved out of range of her grasp.

"I knew how you would react and I didn't want you to worry about me." Dominic confessed.

"Of course I'm worried. Pietro could really hurt you and I am not going to let that happen." Kurt insisted pulling her into a hug.

"Aw that's so adorable." Dominic couldn't help but smile.

"Oh so when he does it its adorable but when we do it its annoying?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Dominic stated glaring at him over Kurt's shoulder. She let go of Kurt. "Listen to me Kurt I'm not a child that needs to be watched 24/7 and you can't do that. You have your own life to live and I won't be the one that takes that away from you." She insisted.

"I understand" Kurt agreed and walked her to class.

Kurt may have agreed to follow her wishes or at least pretend to but Scott hadn't and he immediately called the institute.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." The professor sighed.

"So was I Charles." Wolverine admitted. "I had a feeling about that girl ever since Sabretooth attacked her."

"Yes well I still haven't been able to pick her up of Cerebro. She is either a very advanced mutant or a victim of circumstance." The professor stated.

"I'm going to say it's the first which means we can't let Magneto get his hands on her." Wolverine concluded. "If anyone can keep an eye on her without her notice it's me.

True to her word Dominic left the school alone to pick up Fred's part. He had ordered the part at a garage that was closest to the farm so it was slightly out of town. Because of all the overshadowing from her cousins she kept a watch out for anyone tailing her. She didn't notice Wolverine a fair distance behind her and he didn't notice Gambit on a completely different street also tailing her.

"This is not good." Gambit thought as he watched Wolverine pull in to the parking lot just after Dominic went in.

"How can I help you dear?" The woman at the front asked.

"I'm here to check the status of a part my cousin ordered.

"Oh you must be Fred's cousin. Yes it came in this morning. Come on around back and I'll get it for you." The woman smiled.

They disappeared as Wolverine entered.

"Help you sir?" One of the mechanics asked.

"Uh yeah sounds like there's something rattling around in my bike. It's probably nothing but just want to be safe." Wolverine lied.

"Sure thing, have a seat." The mechanic nodded.

Wolverine nodded and sat in wait. He hadn't even been there five minutes when fire surrounded him. It had only been meant to keep him contained but the flames suddenly ignited the walls and quickly grew out of control. The years of grease and oil in the walls only accelerated it and within seconds the entire building was on fire. Wolverine managed to jump through the fire to get to the two mechanics.

"Come on!" he ordered as a woman's scream rang through the air.

"My wife is still trapped!" one of the mechanics insisted.

Wolverine practically had to drag him out. He caught a glimpse of Magneto and his men before rushing back in.

"Pyro get this under control!" Magento ordered.

"I'm trying!" Pyro insisted.

The fire had surrounded the two girls practically trapping them. The woman gave out a scream as she backed away from the flames.

"Come on!" Dominic ordered grabbing her hand and pushing her through an opening in the flames before following herself. Black smoke filled the room making it hard to breathe. Dominic used her powers to push the fire aside and give her a clear path of escape. She was so focused on getting the human out that she didn't see the burning beam above her until it came crashing down on her and everything went dark.

 _"Fire!"_ War screamed her pet name in her head. " _You've got to wake up! Fire!"_

With that Dominic gasped which got her a lung full of smoke. She coughed and tried to focus her vision. She glanced back to see the burning beam had pinned her. She didn't feel any pain but she had been pinned at an angle that didn't allow her to get her legs under herself to lift the beam off. Dominic tried to push the beam off but she wasn't strong enough.

"Kid!" Wolverine called rushing to help her.

She froze as his metal claws came out. Her hand was still on a part of the beam that was engulfed in flames but it did not burn her. Wolverine sliced through the beam and helped her to her feet. It was her turn to be lead to safety or so she thought. As soon as they were clear of the fire Pyro again surrounded the two of them with fire trying to separate them. Dominic glared at Pyro through the flames.

"Well no choice now!" she thought to herself.

Her eyes glowed purple and she did something no one expected, she dipped her hand into the fire. The fire seemed to burn brighter as she took control of it. Even the fire from the burning building came to her forming a herd of giant wild horses and charging at him.

"What the?" Pyro gasped trying to regain control of the fire.

"Didn't realize this was amateur hour." She commented as the horses struck at him.

The rest of Magneto's men started to surround her.

"I'm warning you guys! Back off I don't want to hurt you!" She warned but they ignored her. "Ok then."

She sighed as white fire encased her hands but much to everyone's surprise she did not attack them with it, she used it transform into a 12-foot-tall purple dragon. She gave a deep growl giving them one last chance to back away.

"Well al be. Haven't seen one of those in a while." Gambit muttered to himself as he actually took a step back.

"You." Magneto gasped recognizing her from New York but he did not approach.

Wolverine positioned himself between her and Sabretooth as he regarded him as the most dangerous. With this new distraction, the fire around Pyro dissipated and he joined in on the circle.

"You're gonna pay for that girl." He threatened.

Dominic proceeded to swing her tail into Colossus knocking him into Pyro with little effort.

"Impressive young one." Magneto commented and finally approached.

She recognized him immediately (the helmet was a dead giveaway) and her confidence turned to fear and she took a step back. Sabretooth took advantage of this new opening and charged managing to knock Wolverine out of the way. Dominic managed to pull her attention away from Magneto long enough to grab Sabretooth in her teeth and bit down hard. He cried out in agony. Dominic didn't know if it was the fear, the taste of blood or the fact that she had struggling prey in her jaws but her instincts took over and her wings began to open. Wolverine managed to leap on her back just in time. She didn't even feel him. Magneto attempted to use his magnetic powers on the necklace she was wearing but his powers slammed into her magnetic shield. He was so taken aback that she had time to escape into the sky and was gone.

Wolverine held on to the back of the dragon for dear life as she soared extremely fast over the land and then ocean. A struggling Sabretooth clawed at her face but not even his claws could get through her armor-like scales and she only bit down harder. Wolverine inched his way to her neck and could see that her purple eyes had become more reptilian from when she had transformed. He realized exactly what was wrong. Despite Sabretooths attempts to claw him to he moved closer so she could hear him.

"Kid listen to me I know you're scared but you don't want to go down that path." He insisted.

All at once she stopped throwing him into her neck with a great force. The dragon eye turned to him showing she was listening.

"Trust me kid. I've been there." Wolverine stated.

Her bite on Sabretooth lessened allowing him some degree of relief. The pupil dilated to a rounder shape as she began to calm down. "That's it easy. Nobody is going to hurt you." Wolverine assured.

"Speak for yourself Runt." Sabretooth growled. Dominic growled back in warning.

"Don't listen to him kid. He's just mad because you got the better of him in a fight." Wolverine told her. "Let's just go back to the institute and everything will be fine. We can drop fur ball off on the way."

Dominic looked between him and Sabretooth before finally nodding.

The return trip wasn't quite as fast. She ended up dropping Sabretooth in the shallows of the coast before flying to the cliffs behind the institute. The adrenaline coursing through her veins had worn off and her back legs stumbled as she landed indicating she was hurt which Wolverine noticed. Dominic lifted Wolverine off her back and set him gently on the ground with her telekinesis. Some of the younger students were outside and ran towards her but Wolverine held up a hand telling them to stop.

"Why don't you come inside. We can help you." Wolverine offered.

"I can't." Dominic finally spoke before turning away.

"Magneto is going to be looking for you. The first place he will look is with your family." Wolverine warned.

"Then he's in for a surprise." Dominic stated. "Tell Kurt I'm sorry."

And with that she leapt off the cliff as flew away. By now the older students and some of the teachers were outside. They gazed in shock at the dragon flying away from them as Wolverine walked up to them.

"I don't believe it!" Kurt gasped. "That's the same dragon from New York."

"That dragon is your girlfriend Elf." Wolverine informed him.

There was a mummer of disbelief among the students.

"I don't believe it! Why didn't she tell us?" Kitty questioned.

"I don't know half-pint but right now we've got bigger problems. We were attacked by Magneto and she's hurt." Wolverine informed them.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." The professor sighed. "We need to find her."

Dominic had gotten enough of her senses back to cast a spell of concealment the only problem was she hadn't been specific enough with her spell and no one could find her. She was on her own and it was close to sunset. Every flap of her wings sent pain searing through her body. She looked back to see patches on her hips where there were no longer scales. There were bloody scrapes too but beyond that she couldn't see anything else wrong. It was becoming more difficult to fly and she was forced to land sending a fresh wave of pain through her but thankfully it was still within her packs territory. Walking proved to be just as much of a challenge as she could not move her back legs due to the intense pain. She ended up using her telekinesis to hold her hips up but that only made her walk more awkward and it was draining her. Very soon she had to release the concealment spell she had almost made it to the moon cave when her strength finally gave out and she fell to the ground. She needed to get to the crystal chamber before the eclipse started. Despite her severe pain, she managed to drag herself to the entrance before losing consciousness.

Kiba began to pace and whine as he could sense something was wrong with his mistress. Leslie took notice. Being a werewolf allowed her to speak with regular wolves.

"What is it?" she asked the white wolf.

 _'Somethings wrong,_ _I can't sense her!'_ Kiba informed the werewolf. Kiba was usually overprotective of Dominic since he was a guardian animal but Leslie noticed that Ginger was also highly agitated. Something was definitely wrong.

"Have either of you seen Dominic?" Leslie asked her two sons.

"She didn't come home?" George asked.

Leslie shook her head. The twins glanced at one another.

"Something you want to tell me?" Leslie asked eyeing them both.

"There was a bit of an incident at school." Fred admitted.

"One of the mutants threatened her."

"I told her involving herself with those type would be nothing but trouble." Eliot shook his head walking into the conversation.

"Wow dad way to be insensitive." George stated.

"We need to find her before the eclipse starts." Eliot said ignoring the comment.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about an eclipse?" Fred asked. 4

"During the eclipse, we lose our powers. We are vulnerable." Leslie informed them.

"But we become stronger after it's over. It's a nice trade off." Eliot stated.

"What about Dominic? She's not a werewolf like us!" Fred demanded.

"We don't know." Leslie admitted. "She could very well lose her powers as well."

She had no more than said it when a car pulled up and Professor Xavier was helped out by Wolverine. Kitty, Kurt and Jean also climbed out.

"What are you doing here?" Eliot growled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Marco, I'm afraid there has been an incident and your niece has been hurt." The Professor informed them.

"What happened? Where is she?" Leslie demanded.

"Charles!" Wolverine groaned as he could no longer move.

Shards of metal swirled around each of them except for Xavier. Everyone looked up to see Magneto floating down.

"I would like to know that as well." He stated."Where is she Charles?"

"We don't know." Xavier insisted.

"No matter." Magneto narrowed his eyes. "Sabretooth will soon find her."

Kiba growled and leapt up using one of the twins as a step. He tried to sink his teeth into Magneto's shoulder but Magneto used his powers to force the wolf away using the buckle on his leather collar. Kiba had no more hit the ground when he felt his mistress again.

 _'I can feel her!'_ Kiba informed the pack. ' _She's in so much pain!'_

"What did you do to her?" Elliot growled.

The entire packs eyes turned gold except for Leslie's which turned an icy blue. It was still a bit early in the day to change into their wolf forms from the full moon but they had become so angry they were about to force it. Kiba and Ginger had other plans. Ginger leapt the corral with ease and ran after Kiba who had bolted into the woods. Magneto thought that was strange but he was more concerned with the four people he thought were normal. They now had glowing eyes, and sharp eyes and teeth.

"How dare you threaten my pack!" Eliot growled as he transformed into his full wolf form.

He leapt at Magneto but was struck by a large metal object. He yelped as he hit the ground.

"Dad!" Fred exclaimed.

Both twins also transformed attacked with equally bad results. Jean did her best to shield them with her telekinesis but it was a losing battle and the others couldn't even get close.

"Magneto don't do this!" Xavier begged.

"Not this time Charles. That girl is powerful and fierce. She belongs with those who can help her grow. Only I can do that." Magneto stated.

"No, you just want to use her." Leslie argued. "You are the one who hurt her and understand nothing about her. She does not belong with you!"

"She's right Erik. She's no good to you in her condition. Give her time to heal!" Charles begged.

Magneto considered this for a moment. He didn't have long to think as Sabretooth radioed telling him he had found the girl.

"Sabretooth what is her condition?" Magneto asked.

"Not good. She's unconscious and judging from the drag marks I found she can't even walk." Sabretooth informed him.

"Pyro must have done more damage than we first thought. I will have to deal with him accordingly." Magneto thought to himself as he considered this new information. "Leave her Sabretooth we are going."

"What?" Sabretooth demanded.

"Do not question me! Leave the girl be for now." Magneto ordered. "I will give her time to heal Charles but mark my words I will return for her."

And with that he rose to the sky and disappeared. The metal dropped to the ground and Leslie knelt to help her boys up.

"If we spread out we can find her." Wolverine suggested.

"No." Leslie said turning to face them with her wolf eyes. "You need to go. We take care of our own."

The moon peaked over the horizon forcing her to shift. With the last member of the pack in wolf form they took off running into the darkness.

"So that's what she meant by Magneto would be surprised." Wolverine commented.

"Now what Professor?" Kurt asked.

"Now there is nothing we can do." Xavier stated.

"What about Cerebro?" Jean asked.

"Cerebro can't seem to pick her up." Xavier admitted. "We have no choice but to let her family take care of her."

Dominic opened her eyes to both Kiba and Ginger's nudging.

"You found me." She smiled.

 _'We are soul bound_.' Ginger reminded her.

' _We will always find you when you need us.'_ Kiba stated. ' _Now let me in so I can help you heal.'_

Dominic shook her head. "Not when there's a chance you will be injured as well." She said. "I just need help getting into the back chamber."

' _Are you sure?_ ' Kiba asked.

"Yeah the eclipse moonlight should let me heal." Dominic nodded.

 _'Ok_.' Kiba agreed.

Dominic shifted back to her human form which caused new pain to roll through her. Ginger leaded her neck down allowing the girl to grab a hold. Kiba pushed her chest up and they both helped her to her unsteady feet. Dominic kept most of her weight on the mare but even so every step was sheer agony. She used her telekinesis to move the concealment boulder out of the way. The crystals in the cave glowed with the moonlight. A howl echoed in the night signaling the packs approach. Suddenly the white light began to turn crimson. The eclipse had begun. Ginger gently set her down in the center of the chamber and moved to the entrance. Dominic created a doppelganger of herself before shifting back to her dragon form. The Doppelganger was just as hurt as she was and she had to hold her double up with her telekinesis. The moonlight flowed through the doppelgangers hands like water. The scrapes closed immediately as if they had never happened. The scales would probably take a week to grow back. The doppelganger pushed as much of the red moonlight into the injured area as she could. Dominic on the other hand picked up a loose crystal and forced some of the red moonlight into it. The pack ran into the chamber in human form just as the red light began to turn white again. They were forced back into wolf form.

"I'm Ok." Dominic assured as she rose to her feet but a sharp pain seared through her causing her to almost lose her balance. Fred caught her helping her balance. The look of devastation on her face, even in dragon form, was unmistakable. "No!" she gasped. "It didn't work."


	12. Truths

For days after the incident Dominic sat in her room. She was extremely withdrawn and barely ate or slept as she tried to contemplate what had gone wrong. Leslie had sent word t one of the other draconidaes in New York that their alpha had been injured and was unable to attend any council meetings. Several times Kurt and Kitty came to check on her and bring her homework, but they were turned away every time. Finally, Kurt decided to speak out about it.

"Why won't you let us see her? She's our friend and my girlfriend!" Kurt protested.

"You don't get it do you? Hanging around you made her a target and now as a result she can't even walk without sending searing pain through her spine!" George snarled flashing his golden wolf eyes and sharp teeth.

Fred held his twin back. He was just as upset about the whole situation, but he knew starting a physical altercation wouldn't solve anything. "You should just go." He said pushing his brother back into the house.

"Come on Kurt." Kitty said but Kurt wasn't ready to leave.

He instead teleported into Dominic's room. She didn't even register he was there. Kurt couldn't help but notice the tray of uneaten food and pile of homework that hadn't even been touched.

"Dominic?" Kurt addressed but she didn't respond. With the glazed look of her eyes he wasn't sure if she was all there. "Dominic, I don't know if you can hear me, but I am so sorry this happened to you. I'm just trying to understand why you hid this from me of all people. You knew you could trust me!"

He still got no response and sighed in defeat.

"Alright I just want you to know this doesn't change anything between us." Kurt said before teleporting away. She had indeed heard him and couldn't help the tear that ran down her face.

"You should have seen her professor. She was like a soulless husk. I really worried about her." Kurt said as he paced back and forth.

"That is very common of people with depression." Professor Xavier stated. "She has gone through a very traumatic experience. It may well be some time before she begins to act normally."

"Is there any way to get through to her professor?" Kurt begged as he stopped his pacing.

Professor Xavier thought for a moment. "I could try to get through with cerebro but I cannot guarantee that will work. She has incredibly strong mental defenses for one so young."

"Thank you, professor." Kurt nodded before departing.

Professor Xavier made his way down to the giant machine that was cerebro. He searched for the young girls mind and after some trouble managed to locate it. Much to his dismay he couldn't penetrate her mental defenses. If anything, her depression had seemed to strengthen them. How was it possible that not even cerebro could get through?

Tears had continued to roll down her face long after Kurt had left. A soft knock on the door forced her to quickly try and wipe them away.

"Y…yes?" she responded.

"Dominic the Sorcerer Supreme and his apprentice are here to see you." Leslie informed her

"Oh, ok can one of the boys help me out there?" Dominic requested.

"There is no need for that my dear." The Sorcerer Supreme's voice said from behind her making the girl jump sending a small stab of pain up her spine. Dominic turned to see both the Sorcerer Supreme and Steven Strange behind her. "Apologies Commander, we did not mean to startle you. When we received word that you were injured we had to come and offer our assistance."

"Oh." She was a bit surprised at their concern. "I'm sorry you've come all this way for nothing."

The Sorcerer Supreme's smile didn't fade. "And why would you say that little one?"

"Because I already tried with eclipse light. The most powerful healing energy for my kind even without a good deal of healing knowledge and it didn't work." Dominic sighed in frustration at the memory.

"Therein lies the problem little one. You see there are some injuries that require intimate knowledge of healing magic." The Sorcerer Supreme stated.

"I don't understand." Dominic admitted. "It was just a couple of scrapes and maybe a broken bone."

"Are you certain that was all that was injured?" The apprentice asked. "It sounds as if there is nerve damage. Nerves are particularly tricky to heal even with magic. He raised his own hands to show that there was a slight shake to them."

"Steven here was a neuro surgeon and is an expert in the field." The Sorcerer Supreme explained.

"If you'll permit me to perform a spell of revelation, I can diagnose the extent of the damage." The apprentice offered.

Dominic didn't hesitate to nod. She did her best to push herself up with a fair amount of struggling. The Sorcerer Supreme aided her with his magic while his apprentice performed the spell. The spell produced a 3D image of her lower spinal cord and the surrounding nerves. Electrical pulses could be seen traveling along the nerves in real time and tears could be seen in a couple of them. They were small but clear.

Dominic couldn't help but just stare at the image until the Sorcerer Supreme spoke again.

"Did you happen to save any of the eclipse light?" The Sorcerer Supreme asked as if he already knew the answer and was reminding her.

"Oh yes." She admitted pushing some papers aside to reveal the moon crystal she had saved from the eclipse. It glowed an eerily red.

"Good." He nodded turning to his apprentice. Doctor Strange, I need you to teach her what you know about nerve regeneration."

The apprentice nodded and Dominic couldn't help the shocked expression that crossed her face but she quickly hid it. She had met another Doctor Strange several years prior. It had completely went over her head when she had met him back in December. If he was a dimensional constant, then she knew he was destined for great things. She listened intently to everything he knew.

"Now remember that even with magic it is going to take a fair amount of time and multiple healing sessions." Doctor Strange reminded her.

Dominic nodded. "Um Doctor Strange can you show me how to do that spell of revelation?" she requested.

Strange nodded and showed her how to perform the spell.

"Thank you for your help." Dominic nodded in thanks.

"Of course little one." The Sorcerer Supreme nodded and both he and Strange disappeared.

Dominic sighed. She had to admit she felt better now. She felt hope

Dominic returned to school a few days later. Doctor Strange had left her a doctor's note as to why she hadn't been at school as well as some braces and crutches. She got several concerned looks from her fellow students. There were none more concerned than Kurt, Kitty and Rogue. She did her best to avoid their gaze. She knew that she was going to be subjected to a ton of questions. Before any of them could approach her Fred and George were at her side helping her with her books. They had made arrangements with their teachers to leave early and arrive late to their classes to help her. None of her friends dared approach her with the brothers there. She sat through hours of painfully slow classes. Kitty sat next to her in her final class.

"Hey." Dominic whispered.

"Are you alright?" Kitty asked.

"Not really." Dominic admitted. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok, what about after school?" Kitty asked.

Dominic considered for a moment. "Ok after school we'll talk."

It was difficult to focus on class due to what she knew would be an incredibly awkward and difficult conversation. Finally, the last bell rang, and she hoisted herself up with a fair amount of difficulty even with Kitty's help. As soon as they were out of the classroom, Fred and George were on them like the wolves they were.

"Easy guys." Dominic said. "Kitty and I are just going to have a friendly chat."

Neither of the twins liked that idea. "Not without us you're not." George stated protectively pulling her closer a bit too forcefully. Stars dotted Dominic's vision as pain shot up her back and she lost her balance.

"OW OW OW! George!" Dominic cried out as tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry Dominic." George apologized quickly scooping her up and sending another stabbing shot of pain through her and her to cry out again. From down the hall Kurt and Evan came running down the hall and other students were staring. This was not good.

"Alright everybody just back off.' Dominic half growled. She felt her teeth sharping and her eyes shift to purple for a moment "George put me down right now."

Everyone was in complete shock from her aggression even if it was warranted. George slowly put her back down while Kitty cautiously handed her the crutches.

"You guys want to talk then let's talk outside. I don't have a lot of time before I have to go to physical therapy." She said beginning to move towards the exit. She was so frustrated that she could thump them all with her tail. Once they were outside she sat at one of the outside lunch tables. Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and the twins sat around her. She fully intended to let them talk first. Surprisingly it was Evan who broke the silence.

"I don't get it man. Why'd you lie to us? I mean we're all mutants." He accused.

Dominic raised an eyebrow. "I am not a mutant, and neither are these two." She said indicating to the twins.

Evan gave an annoyed look "Oh come on you really expect us to believe…"

"Evan that's enough!" Kurt cut him off before softening his gaze towards her. "I don't understand. Mutants are the only ones with powers. There is nothing else that you could be."

Fred gave a soft laugh and George simply shook his head.

"That's not even close to true." Dominic stated. "I'm not even a human. I'm a supernatural being known as a draconidaes. My powers come from the magic in my blood."

"But Dominic you could just be a mutant with the same powers as another group of mutants." Kitty reasoned.

"I highly doubt mutants have as many abilities as I do or fire blood for that matter." Dominic countered.

"Or have to transform during a full moon." Fred pointed out. Both Dominic and George nodded in agreement.

The X kids gave each other confused looks.

"Alright look." Dominic started again. "There are a number of other non-human beings with powers whether they be from magic or not." This was honestly a lot for them to take in. She could only imagine what was going through their heads. Well she didn't have to imagine since she could always read their minds if she wanted. "The point is we're different too so take that how you will."

There was silence for a long while. Finally, Kurt moved his hand and rested it on Dominic's. "I don't fully understand how to process this, but I do know that I still care about you and I want to help you through this difficult time."

"I want to help too. I'm not leaving my bestie ganging." Kitty commented.

Dominic gave a soft smile. "Thank you, both of you." She had seriously been concerned that they would hate her and resent her for keeping this huge secret from them especially given what they were going through right now.

Evan continued to scowl at her. "It's still seriously whack that you didn't tell us."

Fred had, had enough. He slammed his large hands down causing a crack to appear from the impact and he stood up towering over Evan. "Alright look here you little jerk. You want to know why she didn't tell you? Because it's illegal in our culture unless you are doing something like marrying someone like us otherwise someone is supposed to wipe your memory. The only reason that hasn't happened is because Dominic is working towards promoting open interactions between the magical community and the mutant one!" he spat.

Dominic rested a hand on her packmate's arm trying to calm him down, but the X kids look shocked.

"I don't understand." Kitty said. 'Why would you have to erase our memories?"

"Its for safety reasons." George admitted. "Usually when someone finds out about us they either try to kill us out of fear or a hunter will try to get information out of them by any means to find and kill us."

"But I'm not going to." Dominic quickly interjected. "Because like Fred said I'm trying to show that positive interactions are possible and maybe we won't have to hide anymore either."

Now it all made sense. The secrets, the half-truths. She was trying to protect them and thought they didn't understand what influence she could possibly have, they didn't question it. For now, they would keep her secret and the twin's secret as well. She didn't need the extra stress while she was healing, and they would do as much as they could to help her heal. Dominic was just glad she still had her friends.


End file.
